Harry Potter and the Mudblood's Tale
by Ischza-Wanwan
Summary: The war has ended and Harry Potter and the gang all go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year along with ex-deatheater, Draco Malfoy. But things get dangerous with a mad man on the loose and it's up to Harry and his friends to protect the school.
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

**Harry Potter and the Mudblood's Tale**

**Chapter One: Going Home**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Written By: Ischza**

**No copyright infringement intended. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot of the story is mine. Some of the characters you may not recognize are probably one of my original characters. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p><em>(Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)<em>

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (A Month Earlier):

Along the aisle between the tables, Harry Potter saw the three Malfoys huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them attention. He took of his cloak and then saw Arthur Weasley, also staring at the same family. Arthur glanced at Harry and he raised a brow. Harry nodded to him, understanding in a silent language what he wanted the elder Weasley to do. Harry walked away and put on his cloak again and everywhere he looked, he saw families reunited, and finally, he saw the two whose company he craved most.

"It's me," he muttered, crouching down between them. "Will you come with me?"

They stood up at once, and together he, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase, part of the balustrade is gone, and rubble and bloodstains occurred every few steps as they climbed.

Somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,_

_And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

_(End of Excerpt)_

Present Time:

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood tall and proud behind the platform as the immense crowd applauded for the new Minister of Magic. He smiled as he saw Harry Potter, the Weasley family and Hermione Granger amongst the present wizards and witches. He cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"For years, the wizarding world has been shaken with great fear due to the many catastrophes, murders and dark magic. Just a month ago, Voldemort roamed the earth as, probably, the most evil wizard of all time." He paused and rolled his eyes as some of the other people cringed and cowered before the name. "Many of us fought bravely. But sadly, many of us died as well. Family members, friends, allies… Seeing each and every one of them die had been a terrible experience. Voldemort and the deatheaters never cared who they killed or stepped on. They showed no mercy to the children; the women were slain like animals; and the men, tortured and killed brutally." The crowd went quiet as the past recollections penetrated their senses.

"The last battle at Hogwarts was truly the battle of the century; a battle to the death. The professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fought alongside the ministry aurors and the students joined us with an awe-inspiring bravery. There is a part of me that wished I didn't allow them to take part in that battle but I know that even if some of them did perish that day, they chose that noble path for the sake of saving the rest of humanity even though it meant that they will never see it with their very eyes." The crowd applauded their hands in salute of the lost students of Hogwarts.

"I would personally like to thank the Weasley family," Kingsley continued and the crowd roared. "Who also fought in the battle. I am terribly sorry for the lost of old Fred. George, I know you're feeling as if it was your fault that he died. Don't blame yourself, son. He fought like the great man he was." George Weasley smiled gratefully at that.

"I also want to thank Hermione Granger, for being the Brightest Witch of All Time," Kingsley smiled at the young lady who was grinning at the title. "I am thoroughly impressed with your hexes. The Auror Department will be glad to have you on their team once you graduate." Hermione's eyes sparkled with amusement and excitement as the idea of becoming a part of the Auror Department entered her mind.

"To the Professors of Hogwarts: Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor Pomona Sprout, Professor Horace Slughorn and the rest of the Hogwarts faculty, I thank you for your efficiency and brilliant security and safety measures you've done for the students. Thank you for everything," the crowd applauded yet again.

"Thank you also to Madame Pomfrey, Ms. Sybill Trelawney, Madame Pince and Madame Hooch for helping with the injured. Of course, to Mr. Argus Filch, thank you as well for your patience. I can only imagine how hard it's been for you to clean up the entire school and maintain order," Kingsley winked at him and Filch grunted in annoyance. Kingsley chuckled. "I'm sure some of the ministry people have helped you enough. And now, to the students of Hogwarts," the surviving students of Hogwarts who were present smiled at the recognition. "Words cannot express my eternal gratitude for each of you. I hope to see you working for the Ministry of Magic in about a year or so." The crowd started applauding and cheering again.

"To Mr. Harry Potter," Kingsley almost shouted through the noise and the crowd immediately quieted down. "I never knew that a boy could actually escape twice," the crowds cheered and Harry shook his head but smiled. "Harry, of all the people I've met, I'm quite sure that you're the one who had to suffer a lot in the war. At such a young age, you've encountered death a few times. Even more than a few. I bet if your parents were here, they'll tell you how you make them so proud. You have led us to victory and the whole world thanks you," Kingsley clapped his hands and the people followed his example.

"As the new Minister of Magic," Kingsley said when the noise subsided. "A few changes will occur in the wizarding community. We have new heads of departments and a few surprising resignations. One of them is Arthur Weasley who will be teaching as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Good luck on that, Arthur. Aside from that, Hogwarts has a new headmaster," he signaled to someone and they all saw Aberforth Dumbledore stand up. "Severus Snape will be succeeded by Aberforth Dumbledore, the late Albus Dumbledore's brother."

"Ministry officials, meeting on Monday. I am looking forward to a new regime free of dark magic. Good day," he finished and walked down the platform and down the stage through the field of reporters and photographers. With great difficulty, he finally reached Harry and the others.

Harry smiled upon seeing him. "Congratulations, Minister," he said.

"Thank you but don't call me 'Minister' anymore," Kingsley rolled his eyes. He then turned to shake Arthur Weasley's hand.

"Honestly Kingsley, did you really have to broadcast my resignation?" Arthur asked, somewhat annoyed.

Kingsley shrugged, "They'll find out sooner or later anyway. But Arthur, are you sure about letting the Malfoys stay out of Azkaban? Or have you lost your bloody mind?"

"I…" Arthur began, a little embarrassed.

"I was the one who told Mr. Weasley to ask you not to let them stay in prison," Harry cut in.

"But why, Harry? Haven't they caused enough trouble for a lifetime?" Kingsley asked totally exasperated.

"It hardly seems fair; sending them to Azkaban when Mrs. Malfoy practically saved my life."

"Yeah, well… Uh, I guess you're right then," Kingsley said awkwardly. He gave a brief nod and proceeded to talk with other company. Harry stared after him, still smiling, when Ron Weasley patted him on the back.

"You know mate, I think you've been hit with the killing curse one too many times," he said. "The Malfoys are better off in prison, honestly."

Hermione gave him a stern look and said, "Ronald, technically, they weren't purely evil. They couldn't escape Voldemort. He would've killed them with a flick of his wand if they ever decided to leave the deatheaters and join the order."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Don't you remember what they did to you back in Malfoy Manor? You could've died if Dobby hadn't appeared to rescue us," Ron said angrily. Harry desperately wanted to walk away but he had to find a way to stop his two best mates in the world from arguing. Unfortunately, Hermione had some things she wanted to share, herself.

"The one who tortured me was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Malfoys didn't even lay a finger on me. They have nothing to do with that. You should've seen them. Even Draco was-"

"I don't care how they looked while they were torturing you!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, stop it," Harry finally cut in. "I stand by my decision." Ron rolled his eyes and turned away muttering something like he needed a drink or something.

When he was out of earshot, Hermione gave Harry a look of gratitude. "Thanks," she said as they walked to their seats.

He shook his head. "Don't mention it." He looked around the dance floor for Ginny and found her dancing with her older brother, Charlie. She caught him looking at her so she smiled. He waved back and then turned to Hermione again. "'Mione, do you mind telling me what happened in Malfoy Manor? You can skip the gory details," he said with interest.

Hermione giggled. "Alright. It doesn't really bother me anymore, you know," she said as she stroked the words carved on her right arm. "It's just a word anyway. A bad word, yes. 'Mudblood'. Back then, I would've just cried and given up being a witch because of my heritage, but now," she smiled solemnly and then looked at Harry in the eye, "I think I've proven myself enough to be called a witch, have I not?"

Harry smiled back. "You _are_ 'The Brightest Witch of All Time' after all," he said teasingly. "And I'm proud of you for finally accepting yourself as you are."

She nodded. "Now, about the story," she began. "Bellatrix kept asking me the same question over and over again. I told her I didn't take it, said it was a fake. But of course she never believed that. When she showed me the silver knife, that's when the first screams began. I knew she was gonna cut me with it real deep. Through my screams, I vaguely heard Draco tell her to stop."

Harry nodded at that revelation. Hermione started to tell him vividly about what happened to her in Malfoy Manor.

_(Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)_

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE_?"_

"We found it – We found it – PLEASE!" Hermione screamed as Bellatrix showed her a silver knife and traced a thin line on her cheek.

"You are lying, filthy mudblood and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!" Hermione screamed again as Bellatrix moved to her arm and she felt the knife cut her deeply.

"Aunt Bella, stop it! Stop it!" Draco shouted frantically.

"Shut up, Draco!" then to Hermione, "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"Bella, what in the world -" Narcissa complained but Bellatrix hissed at her to shut up.

"You have no idea how much of a disaster has happened so stop interrupting me!" She took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed louder this time as she felt the pain rise to her head.

"G-granger," Draco's voice sounded like a sob as he watched the horrible spectacle happen before his very eyes.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed. "Did that little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But, we can find out easily!" It was Lucius this time who spoke up. "Bella, this is completely unnecessary!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me this is unnecessary, Lucius! If your son is too much of a girl to witness this then -"

"Don't you DARE talk about my son like that Bella or else I'll have you -"

"You DARE talk to me like that in my own house!" Narcissa and Lucius yelled at the same time and then they all started bickering.

Draco stood there staring at Hermione and she stared back up at him. A tear escaped from one of his frightened eyes as he softly whispered, "I'm sorry." Hermione wanted to smile reassuringly at him but it was already too hard to move a muscle in her body. She just managed to whimper and the adults remembered she was still there.

Lucius turned to his son and said, "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Draco walked to the direction of the cellar and disappeared from Hermione's sight. She knew she was going to fall unconscious anytime soon and she welcomed it wholeheartedly, hoping to escape the pain she felt especially upon reading the word that was now carved on her arm.

_(Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ends here)_

Ginny approached their table and smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Hey 'Mione. What happened to Ron?" she asked her best friend.

"Well, he was being an idiot. Harry saved me," Hermione answered.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "You're such a hero," she said.

Harry blushed and then cleared his throat in order to calm himself. "Uh, wanna dance?" Ginny gave him a big smile and they strutted away to the dance floor, leaving Hermione smiling at them.

The next day was a Sunday and their last day home till they set out for Hogwarts so they all stayed at the Burrow. They played an interesting game of Quidditch that morning. The Lovegoods went for a visit so they had six players on each team.

Harry and Ginny played against each other as seekers. Ron who was Harry's keeper played fairly good against Charlie. Bill and George were a surprisingly good pair that George said, "He could actually be as good as Fred was!" Luna and Hermione on the other hand both sucked as beaters. Percy, though he may not look like it, was a decent chaser. So was Mrs. Weasley who played for Ginny's team so even if Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood were terrible, it was still a fair fight.

Mrs. Weasley cooked quite a feast for their lunch and they started tasting every bit of food heartily. "You ron no aw murch I mish rish," Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Mind your manners, Ron," his mother scolded. Then she turned to her husband, "Dear, have you packed? You're all going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I hope you've done your packing."

Ron kept silent, obviously guilty for forgetting. That moment, someone rang the doorbell and Mr. Weasley stood up. "I'll get it," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

When he opened the door, he immediately tried to hide his surprise. "Good day, Arthur," Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice broke through his train of thoughts. "We are so very sorry for intruding." That's when Arthur realized that Narcissa and their son were also there.

"O-oh… Good afternoon," he tried to sound jolly. "How may I help you?"

Lucius looked nervous and Narcissa and Draco were staring down at their shoes as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I… We -" he corrected himself when Narcissa nudged him with an elbow. "Just wanted to thank you for convincing the Hogwarts Board of Directors into letting Draco come back to Hogwarts in order to finish his studies. And also for not sending us to Azkaban."

Arthur smiled inwardly. That must have taken a lot of guts to spit out of his proud tongue. "It was nothing," he grinned. "I'm glad to help. Oh, and it was Harry's idea. It's him you should thank, not me."

Lucius looked taken aback and confused by that piece of information. "Oh," he blurted out. "Then I'll be sure to thank Mr. Potter when I see him."

"By all means," Arthur stepped aside to make room. "Join us for lunch. Harry's here and we'll be delighted if you'd grace us with your company."

"N-no, it's alright Arthur. Our presence might affect a bad atmosphere. We really should be getting home," Lucius said.

"Arthur, dear, what's taking you so -" Molly gasped when she saw who was by the door. "Oh, good afternoon," she greeted the Malfoys pleasantly.

"Good day, Molly. We just dropped by to thank you all for letting us stay in Malfoy Manor and for letting Draco come back to Hogwarts for his seventh year," Lucius explained.

"I see. Then join us! Lunch is served," she beamed at them and the Malfoys immediately tried to refuse the offer shyly but she just insisted it and pushed them inside. When they all entered the kitchen, the chatter silenced. Everyone seemed genuinely surprised as to why the Malfoys were standing in the middle of the Weasleys' kitchen but not one of them uttered a word.

A few seconds later, Ron stood up and sneered, "What the bloody hell are you lot doing here?" His mother rolled his eyes and ushered the Malfoys, who remained silent and uncomfortable, to their seats.

"If it's not obvious Ronald, we invited them inside to join us. They're our guests," she said a-matter-of-factly.

"They fucking tortured Hermione!"

"Language, Ronald!" his father scolded as he gave Ron a warning look.

"This is mental! Hermione, you can't possibly -"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted with annoyance. "The Malfoys never tortured me. Last time I checked, it was Bellatrix Lestrange who 'fucking tortured' me. And just in case you've forgotten, I don't live here. I do not have the say in inviting guests inside; that job is for your parents. So why don't you just grow up and deal with it?" she glared at Ron who seemed hurt at what she'd said. But a second later, it was wiped off and he walked out of the room.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry about Ron. And for what I'd said."

"It's alright, Hermione," Arthur smiled warmly at her. She then looked at the Malfoys whose faces seemed paler than their usual color. They looked really distressed.

"Help yourselves," Molly said cheerfully and the Malfoys started eating timidly but gracefully. Hermione stole a glance at the Malfoy boy and their eyes met for a split second before she looked away, absolutely embarrassed for being caught staring. She did her best not to blush.

Lucius cleared his throat a few minutes of silence later to talk to her. "Uh, Ms. Granger," he began. Hermione almost grinned at that. She never thought she'd hear the day one of the Malfoys would call her name somewhat more respectfully.

"Please, call me 'Hermione'," she said smilingly.

"Well then… Hermione, I'm sorry for Bellatrix's actions back in Malfoy Manor," he continued.

"I sincerely apologize for my sister's cruelty. You never deserved such a beating. No one does," Narcissa said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's okay, Mr. and . I'm not angry with any of you at all," Hermione assured them. She glanced at Draco again and she saw something in his unsure eyes in that moment. There was something there she couldn't put a finger on and she wondered if she'd ever find out what he meant with that look of his.

When the uncomfortable atmosphere finally subsided, casual conversation began amongst the people in the kitchen. "Bill, how's Fleur?" Molly asked her eldest son. Bill smiled at her. "Still in France. She wanted to spend some time with her parents and Gabrielle. She'll be back on Thursday when Gabby goes back to Beuxbatons," he answered.

"How's the Quibbler going?" Charlie asked Xenophilius Lovegood. "Marvelously, of course. My dear Luna helped me fix everything. Harry, do you mind an interview?" he turned to Harry who nodded. "Uh, sure, Mr. Lovegood."

"Hermione, a wrackspurt's stuck in your hair," Luna extended her hand and made shooeing gestures on the invisible (or possibly non-existent) creature. "There, it's gone. I bet your head's feeling fuzzy right now. You were in too close proximity with it."

"No, not really. Thanks, Luna."

Teddy, Lupin and Tonks's son, was then heard crying from upstairs. He was spending vacation at the Weasleys and Molly immediately got up to heed attention to the baby. "I'll be right back," she excused herself. "Teddy's just woken up."

"Teddy is -" Narcissa began.

"Lupin and Tonks's son, yeah," Harry continued for her. "Would you like to meet him?"

Narcissa smiled bashfully. "May I?"

Harry smiled back. "You _are_ after all related to him. I'm sure he'd be delighted.

Ginny stood up to get the plates and Hermione helped her. Draco continued giving her secret glances before she left the room with the youngest Weasley. A discussion on the goblins of Gringotts erupted at the dinner table before Mrs. Weasley returned the room with Teddy in her arms, his hair colored blue.

"Say hello to Grandma," Molly cooed at the baby as she handed him to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at the color of his hair. "Hello, Teddy. I can see you've got your mother's gift," she said softly and Teddy giggled at her with delight.

"Yes but Tonks reckoned he had his father's spirit" Arthur joined in the cooeing. "Draco, would you like to hold him?" he asked the young man.

"W-what? I… I can't possibly… I don't know how," he stammered.

Narcissa smiled at her son encouragingly. "It's easy, Draco. Come now," she placed the baby on his lap and Draco immediately steadied the baby with his hands. Teddy stared at him and giggled happily surprising all of them. Even Draco who was still slightly afraid gave a genuine smile. Hermione and Ginny who had just returned from washing the dishes halted to watch the unexpected scenario between Teddy and Draco.

Draco just sat there, little Teddy on his lap, both smiling at each other. Then, there was Narcissa who was playing with Teddy's hair and Lucius smiled slightly, pride in his eyes as his son held the baby with utmost care.

"Teddy likes you," Molly stated merrily.

"You think so?" Draco looked quite happy with that comment.

"I have to say he's a natural," Arthur nodded in agreement and then turned to Lucius. "He'd make a wonderful father."

Lucius gaped at him. "Arthur, I think it's a little too early to be talking about having children. Draco's only turning eighteen this year for Merlin's sake," Lucius said. Draco turned slightly pink at that. Hermione and Ginny had just sat down and he wasn't sure what Hermione thought about that. Holy Father Almighty, why is he even concerned on what she thought of him?

"Another game of Quidditch?" Percy asked the young people (it excluded Charlie, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Lovegood).

"I can't believe Percy is actually proposing another match," George grinned disbelievingly at his brother.

"You wanna join, Draco?" Luna asked him.

"I… I wouldn't want to intrude," Draco answered.

"Come now, mate. You can't possibly pass up a game of Quidditch now, can you?" George asked, wiggling his eyebrows coaxingly. The rest of them laughed at that, even Draco.

"Alright," he agreed.

"I'll get Ron," Harry ran upstairs and found Ron sulking on the middle of his bed. "Hey, you wanna play another game?" he asked.

Ron scoffed. "Not if he's playing."

"Ron, can't you just let it go? The Malfoys have been behaving rather well and -"

"I can't believe you're actually saying that! Harry, don't you remember what happened during the battle? The Malfoys are nothing but two-faced bastards! All of them," Ron said angrily.

"I do remember. But, the war's over. Voldemort's dead and there's no reason for them to go back to their old ways," Harry said impatiently.

"THEY-ARE-EVIL-MONSTERS," Ron said with gritted teeth. "EVIL!"

Harry sighed. "So you really won't play? At all?" he asked. Ron didn't answer so Harry nodded in understanding, stood up and walked towards the door. But he was about to turn the knob, "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Alright, alright! I'll play." Harry grinned at his best mate.

Ginny was wearing a sly grin when they went out to the Weasleys' backyard. "So, Harry… Which ones will you take?" she asked.

"Ron, George…" he gave Draco a look. "And Draco."

Ron glared at him with incredulity. "Are you mad?"

Harry shrugged. "Are you a good chaser?" he asked Draco.

"Fair enough," he answered.

"Alright," Ginny grinned at her teammates. "Hermione, you're keeper. Percy, mind being the chaser?" she asked.

"Whatever you say, sis," he said with a shrug.

"That leaves Luna to do the beating. You all ready?" she asked both teams. In seconds, they kicked the ground and went flying into the air, each of them taking their positions.

"When we're finished, I'll kill you, Harry," Ron muttered dangerously.

Harry chuckled, "Good luck on that one."

The game ended three hours later when Harry caught the snitch, with Ginny missing it for only a quarter of an inch. It just so happened that Harry had longer arms than the redhead. It had been a ridiculously hard fight what with Luna getting the hang of sending Draco a bludger. She almost hit him a lot of times. Percy and Draco were excellent chasers and if it weren't for Harry's keen senses (and his height), they would've lost.

Ron jumped off his broom and gave George a high five. Ginny was fuming and swearing under her breath but Harry just grinned at her and decided that he'll take care of her later on. He approached Ron and raised a brow. "So, are you still going to kill me? Even after we won?" he asked.

Ron fought back a grin. "I'll postpone it for the meantime," he answered and Harry rolled his eyes. Ron Weasley is probably one of the most stubborn guys he'd ever met. Hermione ran to them and panted tiredly.

"That was utterly exhausting," she said and then gave Draco a curious glance.

"Malfoy gave you quite a hard time," Harry chuckled.

Draco grinned at her. "Sorry," but he didn't seem sorry at all. In fact, he looked as if he was teasing her. Nevertheless, he made her cheeks burn and it aggravated her somewhat.

"I think I might've killed you if you haven't got good reflexes, Draco," Luna said to which Draco just grinned at.

"Naw, you were brilliant!" Ron said and Hermione gave him a look. "What?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"Draco," Narcissa called out to her son. "We need to go now. I forgot we had to buy you new school robes."

"Mother!" Draco blushed in embarrassment as Ron snickered. "I can do that on my own!"

"I have to go to Flourish and Blotts too. I need new quills," Narcissa said as she approached them with a smile. "Thank you for letting Draco join."

"He was great Mrs. Malfoy. He managed to block all of my bludgers," Luna said, a hint of pride evident in her voice.

"I'm sure he did."

Lucius then walked out of the door along with Xenophilius, Arthur and Molly. "Be sure to visit again, Lucius," Arthur shook his hand and so did Molly. 'Pleasure having your family here," Molly said.

"Thank you, Arthur, Molly. You are also welcome to join us in Malfoy Manor if you have the time," he said and then joined his wife and son. "Ready to go?" The other two Malfoys nodded and then with another nod at them, they disapparated from the backyard.

When they had gone, the rest of them heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Blimey… that was unexpected," George said with an uncertain smile.

"Harry," Arthur looked at him seriously. "Did you notice anything weird with the Malfoy boy?" he asked to which Ron exclaimed, "It's already weird that they came, Dad! Honestly…" but they all ignored him.

"No," Harry answered. "He did his best to try and fit in. He seemed as if he wanted to belong. _To make amends_ for everything he did in the past."

Molly nodded. "Lucius and Narcissa seemed genuinely sorry as well."

"You can't possibly _believe_ them?" Ron yelled indignantly. They're Slytherins! They're supposed to be sly, two-faced cowards!"

"Professor Snape was a Slytherin. But Professor Dumbledore trusted him. Why should the Malfoys be any different?" Luna asked, an innocent expression on her pretty face. Ron was in a loss for answers with that.

A few seconds later, "I believe them," Xenophilius said but Ron didn't think that counted.

"Me too," Luna said but that didn't count either.

"You know, I think I do too," Bill said and Ron's jaw dropped. The others nodded in agreement except for Ron who was seething by then.

"You trust them? BLOODY HELL!" he swore.

"We don't trust them, yet," Arthur said, capturing his attention.

"You don't?"

"No, not yet. We're simply giving them a chance. We must _befriend_ them. Dumbledore wouldn't want us to be rude to them now, would he?" Arthur said, a slight smile on his face.

"You're all MENTAL! That's what you all are!" Ron stomped off to the house, slammed the door, stomped up the staircase and to his room. Harry stared after him and then shook his head.

"So, anyone for a cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley set off to Kings Cross Station accompanied by Mrs. Weasley who seemed teary-eyed, what with her husband leaving and months of not seeing him. Andromeda and Teddy will be there to live with her but she was surely going to miss her dear husband.

The students of Hogwarts had to repeat their last year due to the war and the wrong teachings of the Carrow siblings. Especially to the Slytherins. So Ginny was stuck in her sixth year while Harry and the others had to go back to school for their supposed to be seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The four of them boarded the train after saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and started to find a compartment. Mr. Weasley stayed back with his wife and properly say goodbye without the kids hovering over them. Finally deciding on a compartment, they dropped their trunks and sat back on the plush, comfy seats.

"This should be an interesting year," Hermione said with a wry smile. "No more dangerous quests to find horcruxes."

"Or drinking polyjuice potion to impersonate someone in order to break into Gringotts and then ride on dragons to get out. Perfect escape plan by the way; very original," Ron grinned back.

"No more rebelling against the school authorities and secret meetings in the R.O.R," Ginny joined in.

"And no more risking our necks in order to save the world from deranged psychopaths who haven't got a nose," Harry finished and they all laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Ron said. "Boy, won't this be a boring year…"

"I'm actually gonna miss the D.A." Ginny smiled at the memory of recruiting for the war. It had been tough but it was fun, exciting and all for a good cause to help Harry into saving the whole world. Now, it was all over and it's weird that they were all wishing that this year will be just like any other year before it.

The door of the compartment opened, revealing Luna, Neville and a reluctant-looking Draco. "Hey, you guys! Look who we ran into," the blonde girl smiled at them. Neville was grinning from ear to ear as well while Draco remained awkward and somewhat out of place. Luna sat down beside Ginny and dragged Draco with her. Hermione shuffled towards the window in order to make more room. Ron glared at the blonde boy who shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Luna continued to hold on to his arm, as if she was trying to prevent him from running away.

Luna then seemed to remember something and said, "Oh! I almost forgot, Hermione. Congratulations on making Head Girl. I knew you could do it," she gave her hand a friendly pat.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up with delight. "Really?"

"We heard Mr. Weasley tell another new professor. Said he was owled this morning or something," Neville answered. It seemed that the reason he'd been grinning was that he knew something they didn't know.

"Who's Head Boy, then?" Ginny asked curiously.

Neville scratched his head. "Well, we didn't really stay long enough to hear that. We were just passing by when they started talking about Hermione," he said and then looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco noticed that and then shook his head somewhat sadly. "No, Longbottom. I don't think I met the Head Boy criteria," he said. It was a shame really. He would've been Head Boy if he hadn't flunked a lot of his subjects on his sixth year. He'd always been second to Hermione and back then, it would've been obvious that they'll be the likely Heads. But due to certain circumstances, what with Voldemort ordering him to kill Dumbledore and him being an ex-death eater, he was doomed not to become the Head Boy. He'd also lost his prefect badge. He's just a normal student now just like the rest of them.

The train started to hoot and in a few seconds, they felt the Hogwarts Express moving. They began conversing on lighter topics like the possible events and happenings on the current school year. Two new professors, a new headmaster or headmistress (they were guessing that it was Professor Mcgonagall), their N.E.W.T.S. It might be a busy year after all.

Going back to Hogwarts made each and every one of them feel nostalgic and to some extent, sentimental. It's been their home for more than seven years. It's where they learned it all, where friendships began, where everyday was a new adventure. Inside the walls, they discovered mysteries, unfolded secrets, exposed things that have been hidden from the world for years. It was also where the battle commenced. It's where many of their friends and loved ones died.

Harry turned to look at Draco Malfoy, his old nemesis. Draco was lightly talking with Luna and Ginny. He looked discomfited but Harry can see how hard he tried to fit in their circle for the very first time. Before, that would've looked quite impossible. You would've never seen the Malfoys try to fit in and become one of them. No, he never thought this day would happen. Harry then felt someone staring at him and he saw Hermione's eyes on him. He smiled and she smiled back knowingly. They were thinking the exact same thing. Sure, Draco Malfoy might have been a cowardly prat and annoying bully before but it was only fair to give him a chance. That's exactly what Dumbledore would've wanted them to do.

Harry turned back to the window again and watched the view as the train passed by. He had come to realize and accept that Hogwarts is also the place where they'll begin to somehow move on slowly from the past and the place where they'll learn to reconcile with their enemies. It's time to put the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin to a stop.

"Hey, Harry," Neville called and he jerked his head to look at him, his eyebrows raised to indicate he was listening. "Mind if I try out for the Quidditch team?" Neville asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Harry smiled, "Of course you may, Neville. Although I'm not sure if Quidditch will be allowed this year. Didn't you guys say that they banned it last time, Ginny?" he asked his girlfriend who nodded grimly.

"That sort of sucked. But I guess with Voldemort dead and the war over…" she let it hang and smiled smugly.

"I'll try out for keeper again, Harry," Ron said with a confidence he never had before.

"You'll make it for sure, mate," Harry grinned at him and he grinned back. Then Harry also grinned at Draco, "Good luck to the both of us then."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure if they'll let me play. They all hate me now. They won't give me the position of captain nor let me roam the pitch ."

Luna patted his hand, "Don't worry, Dra (she pronounced it as Drei like anDREI)…" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes for her nickname for Draco who seemed equally flabbergasted. "We've watched you play before and you're an excellent seeker. It's just that Harry's glasses make his eyes sharper. Maybe you should buy some too," she proposed.

To everyone's surprise, Draco actually chuckled. "Gee, thanks Luna. I'll keep the glasses in mind." Harry and Ron snorted (although the latter tried to hide his amusement with a cough; he didn't want to appear as if he's accepted Draco in their crowd). Neville, Ginny and Hermione smiled at the scene.

Draco then gave Hermione a quick glance which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

_Odd…_

Hermione is staring out the window by now. She paid no attention to their current conversations and Harry followed her gaze. He caught a glimpse of the Astronomy Tower and realized they were almost there. "I think it's time we changed into our robes," Hermione murmured.

They all switched to their robes and gathered their belongings. A short while later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station and they left the train. Once outside, the creatures tied to the Hogwarts carriages caught their eye. Harry, Luna and Neville were the only ones who can see the thestrals before but now, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco ogled at them.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"They're really… uhm…" Hermione tried to search for a word in head, but shook her head in defeat.

"Those things look nasty," Draco said with a grimace

After a few more seconds of staring, Ginny said, "Let's go, you guys. Filch doesn't look too happy." Well, since when didn't he look too happy anyway, she heard Ron murmur and they all chuckled.

They walked inside the carriage and heaved sighs of… well, they don't really know how to describe it (neither do I). The war made them see death first hand. The thestrals only made the reality of it even more concrete. That they all somehow, changed through the war. They all managed to _grow up_.

Change is good. Growing up is inevitable. Those things are normal. But they're abnormally terrifying. It scared the hell out of all of them. But at the same time, they anticipated for the change. There was absolutely no choice but to face their fears. They had to embrace those changes. Together, they will face it. Together, they will grow up and face the new challenges ahead of them.

This is the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is their last year (not for Ginny though). This is reality. And as the carriage led by the effing thestrals that were the sign of the many deaths they've encountered in the war stopped, they knew they've arrived.

They gave each other a look and smiled. They were finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hey you guys! This is my first ever Harry Potter novel and I'm kinda excited! I wonder if this is long enough *giggles* See in the MS Word, it's already sixteen pages. And this is still some sort of prologue by the way. Okay! I want to thank you, my readers, for of course READING (DUH) this. It would make me even happier if you guys review. :) it will be the sign that you guys want me to continue this story. So if you don't review at all, I won't post anymore chapters and move on and maybe just stick to oneshots… so if you liked it, review it alright? :D _

_On the next chapter, the new professors will be introduced and aside from that, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore will be announcing something else regarding the school year's activities. See you guys on the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Mudblood's Tale!_

_By the way you guys, I am_ **so **_sorry for taking so long. I posted this on a different site and the thing is, I'm getting sort of impatient waiting for it with you guys. For those people on youtube who kept asking me about this, I'm hoping that you appreciated this. I'll make sure to make the next chapters longer than this one. Please just be patient with me. Your reviews will really brighten my day so, yeah, review the chapter. I'd be delighted. __  
><em>

_With all my love,_

_Ischza :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Heads

**Harry Potter and the Mudblood's Tale**

**Chapter Two: The Heads**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Written By: Ischza**

**No copyright intended. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot of the story is mine. Some of the characters you may not recognize are probably one of my original characters. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>The students of Hogwarts walked immediately to the Great Hall and a few minutes later, the sorting of the first years began. The Golden Trio smiled at each other as they thought of how they felt when they were first sorted to their houses. They watched as the Sorting Hat began to sing his song.<p>

_To those returning students here,_

_Welcome back enjoy the year_

_I want to say I'm sorry for those who lost someone so dear_

_Congratulations, everyone, who fought and faced their fears,_

_For everyone who came back with a smile through all the tears._

_To the new students, I have to say a lot of you I see_

_Please don't be nervous, or lose patience, please just bear with me_

_I have lived a thousand years and I have rarely seen_

_So many good a company, someone to have some tea_

_Now let the sorting start, make sure all of you take part_

_Soon you'll be sorted to your houses, and everyone will shout_

_To those I'll sort in Gryffindor, where dwelt the brave of heart,_

_Make sure not to gape up at Potter, please stop, don't make a start._

_To those I'll put in Hufflepuff, I believe it clearly shows_

_In seven years I'll see you folks, a kind-hearted few you'll grow_

_Like our late Cedric Diggory, everyone will know_

_Such a kind and honored student, such a great and brave fellow._

_Some I might put in Ravenclaw, where all the brilliant men_

_Who will study hard and mind you might stay up till half-past ten_

_If I heard correctly from the Ministry, where our new Headmaster went_

_To congratulate a new auror, a Ravenclaw with the name of Cho Chang._

_Last but not the least, ladies and gents, are you forgetting?_

_The house of Slytherin where those who dwell are clever and cunning_

_Don't get me wrong, I know what you all must be thinking_

_When you're a Slytherin, you're not evil, you're just misunderstood but clearly stunning._

Everyone applauded as the Sorting Hat finished his song. The first years were smiling because of the amusing things the Sorting Hat said although some looked a little frightened. At the Gryffindor table, the people were giggling and chuckling to themselves. It was the first time they ever heard the Sorting Hat make such humorous comments about their houses.

"He's feeling rather witty tonight," Ron said in between chuckles.

"I think he's trying to disseminate the tension. The first years look nervous and there seemed to be some sort of grim atmosphere around the room," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Yeah, he's a clever hat, that one," Harry nodded in agreement.

"I really thought that Mcgonagall was gonna become Headmistress," Ron said as they watched the first years walk towards their respective houses.

"Weren't you guys listening?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Kingsley announced that Aberforth will take over the position."

"Really? I didn't hear," Ron said and looked at Harry who seemed equally shocked.

"Well then, why didn't you say something back on the train?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to you guys. Sorry, I felt a little nervous about my duties as Head Girl. And aside from that, I was quite curious as to who the Head Boy is," she said, looking over at the Slytherin table for a certain blonde.

Draco sat there, looking as if he wanted to evaporate to nothingness amongst his fellow Slytherins. The others tried not to stare at him ever since he took his place on their table. But some of them kept staring and this made him very uncomfortable.

Headmaster Aberforth Dumbledore stood up as the last of the first years took his seat among the Ravenclaws, where he had been sorted to. He gave a warm smile and his blue eyes, which were very similar to his brother Albus's, twinkled with a mischievous and excited glint.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My dear first years, I am very delighted to see you all here in this massive hall to spend all of your seven years of magical learning in this prestigious school. My brother and I, like all of you, went here in this very same school. Yet it is not really the same school, now, is it?" he gave a small, sad smile as he thought of his brother and their quarrels, how he died and how they never got to rekindle their brotherly love.

"Lots of things have happened through the years. But here we are, alive and breathing. Trying our best to live on without those we've loved. We may feel a lot of things: remorse, hatred, anger, grief, and even regret. But one thing is for sure, the people lost in the war did not sacrifice themselves for us to just let us destroy our lives all over again. Yes, we must grieve, but only to an extent when we've cried all our tears and got over all our hatred do we really start to live again. To move on and to stop ourselves from just existing, but to start living. I am not asking all of you to just move on and get on with your lives like nothing happened. I'm asking you all to give life another chance so that when you're finally ready, you'll look back and say, 'I have gone a long way and the experience was all worth it'."

"Now," Aberforth cleared his throat. "Before I forget, I would like to announce a few things. First off, there will be certain activities in promotion to House Unity. That will be cleared out to all of you tomorrow. Next," he gestured to the faculty's table. "These people here will be your professors. Please regard them with respect. Those who don't will get detention or worse, expulsion."

"And lastly, I would like to congratulate," Hermione's heart started to pound hard. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger from Gryffindor for making Head Girl this year. If you could just come up here, Ms. Granger, Professor Mcgonagall will put your badge on for you," Aberforth said and smiled at Hermione who sprang up and half-ran to them, the huge amount of applause ringing in her ears.

"Of course, we also have our Head Boy, Mr. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin," he said and a burst of cheering rose from the Slytherin table. The Italian boy who was sitting across Draco gave him a bewildered look but Draco did his best to look away. Blaise stood up and walked calmly to the waiting headmaster.

Just when he was about to receive the badge, he said, "I'm sorry Headmaster but, I think Malfoy is a better choice."

A loud whispering started to erupt around the hall as he said those words and Aberforth seemed a little sad about Blaise and his opinion. "I'm sorry Mr. Zabini but Malfoy didn't make the criteria. You were second to Ms. Granger, thus, the rightful Head Boy," he said. Zabini nodded somberly and stood beside Granger as the headmaster explained their duties and power to the students. When he was finished and announced that they may start to eat, the two of them walked quietly back to their respective houses.

"Congratulations 'Mione!" Harry said, pulling her into a hug. She gave him a small smile and sat quietly on her seat. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little anxious. I hope Zabini and I will get along," she said.

"If he does anything stupid, just tell us. We'll sock him hard on his face," Ron said with a taunting look at the Slytherins.

"That's completely unnecessary," Hermione muttered.

After the feast, Hermione and Ron stood up (Ron is still prefect) and started to help out with the students. Across the other table, Zabini nodded to her and they proceeded to their duties. Hermione felt a bit odd standing there with Zabini on her side, telling the first years about the rules they needed to keep in mind for the rest of their years at Hogwarts. Surprisingly though, he proved to be quite civil and hardly an arse. He wasn't really the approachable-looking type and he still had that aristocratic air hanging around him that only a pure-blooded Slytherin can achieve. But he was rather tolerable and Hermione thought that good enough.

"Did we forget anything?" Hermione asked the Italian boy who shook his head.

"I think that sums it all up. Weasley, Vane," he called out. "Take the Gryffindors to the tower. Theo and Pansy can take the Sytherins." Ron led the way grudgingly to the Gryffindor tower with Romilda Vane while Theo and Pansy made their way down to the dungeons.

"Michael, Padma," Hermione smiled at the two who grinned back knowingly at her and nodded good night at the new Head Girl as they made their way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Let's go," Justin Finch-Fletchley needn't be told as he received a smile from Hermione which he returned with his own. He led the Hufflepuff first years to their basement with Susan Bones.

Hermione sighed in relief as she thought of the comforts of her own bed. She felt tired from the long journey to talking to a bunch of first years. She glanced at Zabini who was staring after the last of the Hufflepuffs and then asked, "Shall we go?"

He glanced back at her and nodded. They walked the distance to their common room not speaking to each other. Obviously, they weren't really quite comfortable about the set up. There's still that animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor especially after the war. There were only a few Slytherins who fought in the battle and Blaise felt rather ashamed about that. He wasn't really a supporter of Voldemort but still, he closely paid attention to blood purity and being partnered up with the Gryffindor mudblood princess wasn't really one of the most thrilling situations imaginable.

He gave out a sigh. "Look, Granger," he said and stopped walking. "I'm not really ecstatic on being Head Boy, if I might be honest with you. But, the thing is, I don't really want to be an arse. I'm not in the mood for that but please do me a favor and not be your annoying self for the whole year."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and then chuckled. "Zabini, you don't really have to say anything. I'll get out of your hair. Honestly, I'm not up for any of that Slytherin-Gryffindor hostility as well so I guess I'll have to agree with this truce." Zabini nodded solemnly and they continued walking.

#####

Inside the Gryffindor Common Room…

"Who the _hell_ does he think he is?" Ron roared to Harry's amusement, as his best mate stormed towards the couch where Harry was sitting beside Ginny, his arm around her. "Bossing me around like a slave. I. Am. A. Prefect! Not a bloody servant!"

"Sheesh, Ron… You're disturbing the peaceful silence in the common room," Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother who just scoffed.

"And Hermione didn't even give me a second glance!" he exclaimed angrily.

"She probably has a lot on her mind right now. Give her some credit," Harry said, protecting his best girl mate.

"The hell! What's the point of being in a relationship when your girlfriend won't even wish you 'good night'?"

Ginny raised a brow, "So you guys are _officially _together now?" Harry turned to look at his best friend who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it. After the war, my attention was turned to Fred and…" he trailed off.

"Well then, there you have it. You guys aren't actually _in_ a relationship. You may have shared a few kisses but that doesn't mean anything until you guys make it official. So shut up," Ginny said harshly as she cuddled closer to Harry who seemed quite happy having her so close to him.

"Sod off!" and then he finally noticed how close the two are. "And get your hands off my little sister! Five points from Gryffindor!" he yelled before storming out of the common room and into the boys' dormitory, not really realizing at all that he'd taken points from his own house.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other when Ron disappeared behind the door of the dormitory. "Did he just take five points from our own house?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I believe he did," Ginny said. Then after a few seconds of staring, they started laughing at how ridiculous Ron had been. "He's probably one of the worst prefects in all of Hogwarts History!"

"We'd better tell Hermione tomorrow," Harry added and after a small more number of chuckles, they cuddled up close again and just stared into the fire while conversing easily about their futures together.

#####

In the Heads' Common Room…

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed upon entering their new common room. Blaise looked equally pleased at the arrangements. The couches and chairs looked extremely comfortable and aside from that, the color of the room was mixed with their house colors, making the room a lot more welcoming for the both of them.

Blaise walked over to the couch and sat down. He sighed, "Now, this is the life." Hermione chuckled as she walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. "If only I could stay here all day and not worry about one bloody thing."

Hermione glanced at him, smiled and then shook her head. "I know what you mean. After the war, I'm just glad to be alive and experience things normal teenagers do," she said as she practically jumped on the other couch.

Blaise gave her a look and then looked over the fire. "It's been hard on all of us, I guess. I've always believed in blood purity but I didn't really support the Dark Lord as much as those Deatheaters. I know I've been a prat all those years but hey, I'm still human and I do have a conscience. And I think killing mud- I mean Muggle-Borns are a bit psychopathic. If you know, what I mean."

Hermione nodded. "I get your point. Killing people like me is a little over-the-edge."

"And to top it all off, the Dark Lord was actually a half-blood. Talk about hypocrisy," Blaise laughed at the morbid joke but Hermione chuckled along, her hand covered her mouth as she laughed. Her sleeve hiked up on her arm a little and Blaise saw something that made him want to throw up.

"Holy mother of Merlin…" he breathed as he read the words.

_Mudblood_

"W-who did that?" Blaise asked, horror in his eyes. Hermione looked down at what he'd been staring at and she immediately tried to pull down her sleeve.

"Sorry. I didn't really want anyone to see it," she said sheepishly.

"It looks nasty. Where'd you get it?"

"Back at Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me," she answered. To Blaise's amazement, she didn't look affected at all and he suddenly felt an admiration for that Gryffindor bravery for the first time in his life. He felt sort of envious.

"I'm sorry. I… I'm not supposed to be prying," he said almost ashamedly.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "It's fine. It doesn't bother me anymore."

They remained quiet for a few minutes until Hermione spoke again. "You know, back in Malfoy Manor, the Malfoys stood up for me when Bellatrix kept torturing me," she said, making Blaise start to listen intently on that revelation.

"Draco especially," she continued. "I was a tad bit surprised when I heard him ask his own aunt to stop. I _am_ a mudblood after all. And while his parents and Bellatrix were arguing, Draco continued to stare at me, his eyes glistening with tears. He said he was sorry…"

Blaise felt a small smile creeping upon his mouth. Draco Malfoy, Pure-Blood, a Slytherin from the very core of his being actually apologized to a Muggle-Born. Draco Malfoy regretted everything he's done, from bullying everyone to becoming a Deatheater. Draco Malfoy, who, through all those years, made spiteful comments about Gryffindor House, had shed tears for Hermione Granger, a mudblood and a Gryffindor at that.

A silence erupted between the two Heads but it was comfortable as they thought of that one Draco Malfoy, a Pure-Blood and now a possible blood traitor. Blaise Zabini shook his head upon the realization that he'd now found a new respect for Draco Lucius Malfoy, _ex Deatheater_.

#####

In the dungeons…

Draco Malfoy walked inside the Slytherin Common Room, his head held high. He didn't want to look intimidated by anyone, especially his fellow Slytherins. He still had his pride even though he knew he'd lost the respect of most of them. And it also made him irritated that some students had taken to stare at him, pity in their eyes. He didn't want their pity. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he wanted his fellow students to _accept_ him in society once again. He's changed but none of that seemed to matter but he still held on to his pride anyway. That's all he had.

He also knew that a few of the students hated him with different reasons of course. One reason is because he sided with Voldemort and the other reason is because he's now officially a blood traitor just like the Weasleys. But he didn't care. He would've traded anything to go back in time and change the past. He'd rather be a Gryffindor than a Slytherin coward. And another thing scared him. He wanted to be a Gryffindor to make up for ever making Hermione Granger feel like scum. It scared him to his very bone.

Back at the Manor, when he watched her being tortured by his Aunt Bella, he was immediately put to the edge of sanity. He remembered all those times he'd commented about her hair, her buck teeth and her heritage. Everything he believed in all his years of existence, was a complete and utter lie. He'd been led on to believe that blood purity was the most important thing in the world and that mudbloods are all scum that deserved to be forever eradicated and exterminated from the world.

But when it was laid there in front of him, he'd been shaken. Killing people is not a delightful hobby. It frightened him to his very being. Killing people had never been his style. He might have been a bully in school and he might have wished that Harry Potter and his friends would just die but when he saw Hermione, a mudblood, on the brink of death, it sickened him. He didn't want her or anybody else to die. He wanted the war to end. He wanted to run away from everything. Enough was enough. The number of people who had died and been tortured in front of him was enough to give him constant nightmares and feel rotten inside. Why the hell didn't he just die in the Room of Requirement that night? Saint Potter should've just let him and Greg die. Goddamn it all to hell. Crabbe had it easy.

He was suddenly knocked out of his reverie when someone shouted, "Stupefy!" and he was thrown harshly to the wall. He groaned as he felt blood running from his nose. He turned to look at the spell caster and saw Millicent Bullstrode, a sneer upon her face. Everyone else watched in silence, finding the scene uncomfortable but they didn't even put a stop to it.

Bulstrode approached him and continued to glare at the boy who tried his best to get up. She gripped her wand tightly and lowered it on Malfoy's throat. Malfoy didn't seem to be scared at her assault. On the contrary, he looked quite calm as he stared directly into Bulstrode's eyes. This only made her sink the wand further, making him gag a little.

"You had the nerve to show up here again, Malfoy. You're a fucking disgrace," she said condescendingly.

"What are you getting at, Bulstrode?" he asked with a successful attempt to sound intimidating.

"Why is it that you managed to escape Azkaban when clearly," she took his left arm and pushed off the sleeve of his robe to reveal the Dark Mark," You are a Deatheater?"

"Why is it that you just can't get your fat, stubby hands off me? Huh, Bulstrode? Are you finding me too attractive for my own good?" with that, Draco received a hard slap.

"Don't fuck around Malfoy," she said with a low voice. "You may have gotten the Golden Trio convinced of your sudden change of heart but you don't fool me."

"Okay then. Just get it over with. Kill me," he taunted her. "Kill me so that I might thank you for taking me off this nightmare called life. Kill me."

"You know what," she said in a mocking tone. "Maybe I will take you up on your offer." She took a step back and pointed her wand at him. "I don't care if I get expelled or get sent to Azkaban for this. It's all worth it. Avada Ke-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Bulstrode's wand came flying across the room and fell with a soft thud. She turned around to face the person who interrupted her and saw Pansy Parkinson, a glare on her face. Theodore Nott was also there, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"What the hell, Bulstrode!" Pansy yelled as she stalked towards them and slapped her hard.

"You little-" but Pansy cut her off with another slap.

"You have _no right_ to kill anyone!" she yelled again. Theodore placed a calming arm on her shoulder but she shrugged it off as she ran to Draco's side. "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco nodded but pushed her away. This gesture made a look of hurt appear on Pansy's face as he tried to stand up again. He wiped the blood off his face but his nose would just start bleeding again. Pansy followed suit and made Draco face her. When she saw the damage she said, "Episkey."

His nose immediately stopped bleeding. Now he knew how Potter felt when he trampled on his nose back in sixth year. Pansy sighed in relief. "At least your nose is not broken," and then she turned again to Bulstrode and Theo.

"Theo, take her to the Headmaster's office. Tell the Headmaster what she did. And tell him I want her _expelled_," Pansy said, emphasizing the last word. Theo nodded and led Millicent Bulstrode by the arm.

Pansy glared at her fellow Slytherins, her blood boiled when she saw that none of them gave a shit about Draco. "You all sicken me. You saw what she did and you just let her do it. You're unbelievable! If you hurt Draco again, I swear! Upon my power. You. Will. Never. See. The. Light. Of. Day. Ever. Again!"

She noticed the first years who'd been watching them all that time. They'd just arrived when Bulstrode was about to cast the killing curse on Draco. Talk about impeccable timing. But obviously, the spectacle didn't amuse the children. They looked frightened to death.

"Please settle in your dormitories. _All of you,_" she said and the crowd dispersed, leaving her and Draco alone in the common room. Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. He took out his wand and pointed it to his face.

"Scourgify," and his face was finally rid of the blood smears.

Pansy watched him silently for a few seconds before walking over the seat across her ex. He still looked like the boy she'd known since childhood but she knew he'd changed. Through Draco's sarcasm and bullying, she'd always found him rather attractive and though he'd been rather rude at times, she'd always been in love with him.

"Pansy," he called out to her and she looked straight into his eyes. "You don't have to take pity on me. You should've let her get on with it."

"What are you getting at Draco? Are you saying I should just let her kill you?" she asked with disbelief.

He shrugged. "I couldn't care less. And you shouldn't either."

"And why the hell is that?" she glared at him.

"First off, she's right. I _am_ a Deatheater."

"You _were_ a Deatheater. The war is over. There are no such things as good and evil anymore. Voldemort's dead and we're alive. Isn't that what matters?"

"No," he said. "That's not enough. I should've died with Crabbe that night. Continuing to exist is a total nightmare and to be honest with you, I felt rather grateful that Bulstrode assaulted me a while ago. It somehow felt _right_."

"You're crazy," Pansy whispered, tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I am too. I'm crazy for siding with that half-blooded lunatic, for ever siding on the dark side and for ever listening to my goddamn father to get that fucking Dark Mark and now, thanks to all my wrong choices, I'm suffering the consequences. The shame of being branded as a murderer. Don't you understand, Pansy? Dying is the easiest way out," he said with as much emotion as he could muster.

She shook her head. "No, Draco. I don't understand. I don't understand at all."

Draco stood up and paced back and forth. "Do you even know what happened to Granger?"

Pansy watched him, confusion in her eyes.

"She was tortured. By my family. In my own house. Do you understand how wretched I feel?" he asked, his own tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You always hated that mud-"

"Don't you DARE call her that!" he yelled. Pansy immediately stopped. Draco got around to pacing again. "I didn't want her to die. I didn't want any of them to die. The only person I wanted to die was _me._ I was the idiot. I was the one who let the Deatheaters in that night. I was the one who got Dumbledore trapped in the Astronomy Tower. It was all my fault! It was all my fault!" he cried and Pansy ran over to him and pulled him in an embrace.

"Shhh… Draco, no… Stop saying that," she said in a soothing voice.

"I. Am. An. Evil. Person."

"You're not…"

"Hermione… Hermione…" he cried out over and over again much to Pansy's sadness. "Hermione… I've loved her all those years and I was too stupid to even notice… I'm so stupid!"

"Draco, you're not stupid," she said, crying along with him.

"I wanted to save her. But I was a coward. A fucking coward!"

Pansy continued to comfort him as he cried out for the girl she thought he'd never spare one glance at. As the revelation of Draco's real feelings for Hermione Granger sunk in, she knew she had no other choice but to make a plan in order for Granger to feel the same way for Draco. Even if she knew this would hurt her in the most painful way possible.

"You'll get her, Draco. I'll see to that," she thought to herself. She may have been a bitch all those years but if Draco can change, so can she. And she'll do her best for Draco. He'll get the girl. They had chemistry after all. They were both brilliant and all that jazz. Draco deserved the best and Granger is the best even though she wouldn't admit that openly. This will be an interesting year.

#####

It's the first day of school and Hermione Granger, Head Girl, walked leisurely to the Great Hall for some breakfast that beautiful morning. She'd taken one of the most luxurious baths ever and fixed herself carefully into a presentable look. She felt more confident about herself nowadays and she had every right to. A lot of guys think she's hot and that suited her just fine.

"Morning!" she greeted her friends with a dazzling smile. She looked happy to see Luna Lovegood sitting with them at the Gryffindor table and she immediately took a seat between Luna and Ginny.

"Morning," they greeted her with smiles of their own.

"You look pretty happy today," Luna commented with dreamy eyes.

"Really?" she smiled even more before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. She heard Ron mutter something and that immediately captured her attention. "You were saying Ronald?"

"Nothing," he mumbled grumpily.

"He's a little anxious about your relationship," Ginny whispered.

"Oh," Hermione blurted out. She looked back on the war and remembered their kissing escapades back then. It should've been pretty obvious that they'd been in love with each other and that they had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. It bugged her a little. She suddenly didn't really know what she felt about Ron. She sighed at that and decided that she'll deal with him later.

"Ahem," a girl's voice interrupted from behind them. It was Pansy Parkinson with Draco Malfoy. Draco seemed uneasy but Pansy looked a lot determined. "Hey, uhm… Can we sit with you guys?"

"No," Ron immediately said but Harry gave him a look and he shrunk back.

"Sure, Parkinson," Harry said and the two Slytherins slid beside Luna who immediately pulled on Draco's arm.

"Hey, Dra," Luna greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine, Lovegood. You?" he asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh, do call me Luna. I'm fine, thank you for asking. Pumpkin juice?"

"Thanks," he said and she handed him a glass.

"Sooo," Pansy began and then gave Hermione a rather genuine smile. "How does it feel to be Head Girl, Ms. Granger?"

"Pansy, what are you going on about?" Draco sounded irritated.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to make conversation here, Dra," she said, copying Luna's nickname for Draco.

"It's alright," Hermione answered her politely although she seemed a little confused and cautious as to why Pansy was acting civil towards the Gryffindors.

"Great! I hope you and Blaise are getting along. He's kinda dull and rather boring sometimes. He rarely talks," she said and she received a hard smack on her head. "Ow! The fuck-"

"That was for talking about me behind my back," Blaise Zabini said with a mischievous grin.

"Geez, you can be a bit harsh, you know that?" Pansy said, rubbing the area his hand hit her.

Blaise shrugged and took a seat. "You deserved it. Twenty points from Slytherin for talking behind the Head Boy's back," he said as he reached for a crossini and started nibbling on the bread.

"What the fuck? You just took points from your own fucking house!" Pansy exclaimed and the others laughed at the amusing spectacle.

"Another twenty points for swearing so early in the morning. You should be ashamed of yourself," Blaise said with another grin.

"Damn you!" Pansy yelled and continued eating begrudgingly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," the Head Boy winked at her but she just rolled her eyes.

"You know, Ron took points from Gryffindor last night as well," Harry said, joining in the hilarious conversation.

"Oh?" Hermione giggled at the news. Almost everyone in the Gryffindor table was listening in and they were all laughing at the extraordinary spectacle. It wasn't everyday the Slytherins were caught meddling with the Gryffindors.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded in affirmation. "He took points because Harry had his hands all over me. 'Five points from Gryffindor!'" she imitated her brother's way of saying it and they all laughed again.

"At least he only took five points. I wish Weasley was the Head Boy instead of Blaise," Pansy muttered.

"And another fifty points for wishing I wasn't Head Boy. Anything else to say?" Blaise asked.

"FUCK YOU, ZABINI! FUCK YOU!" Pansy yelled.

"And with that, Slytherin has lost all hopes of winning the House Cup this year," Blaise nodded solemnly and everyone just bawled over because of the hilarity.

"Gee, thanks Pansy," Draco mumbled, a smile on his lips.

"Not you too!" Pansy whined.

"May I have your attention, please," Professor Mcgonagall's voice rang through the hall. A lot of people were still giggling and she was really pleased that some of the animosity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins had somehow started to simper.

Headmaster Aberforth walked to the podium and smiled gratefully at Professor Mcgonagall before clearing his throat, "Dear students, let us all welcome back, the students of Beuxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime."

The doors burst open and the girls of Beuxbatons entered with their usual dance number, with a girl very similar to Fleur Delacour-Weasley, leading the way. She danced with the same grace and some of them finally recognized her as Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister.

"What are they doing here?"

"What's going on?"

"Is there gonna be another Triwizard Tournament?"

"This can't be good."

"She's hot."

"Isn't that Fleur Delacour's sister?"

"Can you believe how lucky we are?"

The girls rolled their eyes at how shallow the boys were being. Obviously, they were annoyed with the competition. "Honestly…" Hermione muttered. "You'd think they'd get used to it by now."

"So what if they're French?" Ginny said.

"Tell me about it," Pansy scoffed at the boys.

"They've got really nice uniforms. Maybe we should wear something like that too," Luna said, innocently. The other three girls sighed. Luna would never understand.

When the dance number ended, the girls of Beauxbatons and Madame Maxime walked over to a table provided for them and took their seats as the Headmaster discussed the events of the year and why the girls of Beuxbatons were here.

"I am sure you are all wondering what Madame Maxime and her wonderful girls are doing here. Let me assure you that we are not having a Triwizard Tournament this year. We are promoting House Unity and having that kind of tournament will only lead to even more hostility between the four houses," he began.

"And so, the faculty and I have decided to hold a few activities for all of you. I am happy to inform you that Quidditch is no longer banned at Hogwarts," cheers from the Quidditch lovers started and the crowd went wild. "But," there goes the big but. "Your teammates shall be an assortment of the different houses. You can't be all Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Your team must have at least one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw. You are allowed to choose any teammates you like. You shall write your list on a parchment along with the team name and give it to Madame Hooch. Several matches will be held and the two surviving teams will go through the final match of the year."

Lots of murmurings were heard in the Great Hall as the Headmaster continued. "The other activity will be a dance," the girls cried in delight at the news while the boys groaned in despair. "Those who want to be part of the committee, please approach our two Heads. You are welcome to choose the theme of the dance and you can also decide the date. I hope you will enjoy the festivities of this year. The girls of Beuxbatons will be more than glad to help with the preparations and the dancing. That is all."

Blaise grinned at Hermione. "So, we'll be working on this," he said. Hermione smiled back.

"I bet this'll be a tiresome year."

"House Unity," Ron scoffed.

"Quidditch," Harry said happily. "That's all I can think of right now."

"Save me a spot," Ginny grinned at her boyfriend who nodded.

"Malfoy, you wanna join?" Harry asked with a friendly and hopeful look.

Malfoy was about to answer when Pansy beat him to it, "Actually, Dra wants to help out in the dance committee."

Ron snickered and Draco glared at Pansy. "What? Isn't that what you told me?" Pansy asked innocently.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Pansy, I have no intentions of preparing for a sodding dance. That's girl stuff," he said with mild irritation mixed with amusement. Pansy was doing her best in getting him close to Granger but really, it made him nervous.

"Oh come on, Dra. Don't be shy! Hermione and Blaise need all the help they can get," Pansy gave him a puppy-eyed look and Blaise and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

He felt sweat coming down his forehead and he wiped it off. "Fine," he muttered and Pansy beamed at him.

"Poor Drakey," Ron mocked but Draco acted like he didn't hear it. Hermione on the other hand glared at him. Ginny kicked him under the table. "Ouch! You idiot sister!" Ginny rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Look, can't I join the team and help out at the same time?" Draco asked.

"You'll exhaust yourself to death," Blaise said.

"You don't have to join us," Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Go knock yourself out on Quidditch. Blaise and I can handle it."

Draco blushed heavily at how she smiled at him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't and yet he couldn't stop himself from wanting her. From liking her. From loving her. So he said, "No. I'll join the committee. That's my dream. To help out on a dance."

With that, everyone burst out laughing again. They thought he was kidding but no… Not really.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I'm finally finished with the second chapter! I had a lot of fun making this and I don't know about you guys but I found Blaise and Pansy rather funny here.. LOL! Soooo… What do you guys think? D'you like it? Let me know! Reviews help me update faster after all. If you want me to continue, just say so : D_

_Lots of love…_

_Ish 3_


	3. Chapter 3: The Rolled Parchment

**Harry Potter and the Mudblood's Tale**

**Chapter Three: The Rolled Parchment**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Written By: Ischza**

**No copyright infringement intended. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot of the story is mine. Some of the characters you may not recognize are probably one of my original characters. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>"Seventh years, come on up. Class starts in about ten minutes. We can't be late on our first day," Hermione said and stood up while gathering her things. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at that but stood up anyway. It's been seven years since they first met and still, they know they'll never understand how Hermione can be so excited on the first day of school.<p>

"What's our first class?" Ron asked as he took a last bite of his pie.

"Ronald, you never checked your class schedule, didn't you?" Hermione asked with a disapproving tone.

"Well, if I did, then I wouldn't be asking you now, will I?" Ron replied grumpily.

Hermione tried to control her temper. She would never let him ruin her first day. "No, Ronald. I guess not. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts. And in case you don't know, your father will be teaching. So it's best not to be late," she answered. Then she turned to Ginny and Luna, "I'll see you guys later," before marching off, leaving Harry and Ron to run after her to catch up.

"Bloody hell," Blaise muttered as the three other Slytherins also stood up and watched the Golden Trio exit the Great Hall in a hurry. "He is quite a bit of a jerk, that Weasley is."

Ginny snorted. "You have no idea."

"And so early in the morning too," added Pansy. "Now we know why Granger always looks like a mess at the end of each day. She's been stuck with that thing for seven years."

Luna smiled at the Slytherins. "See you later," she said as they started to go.

"See ya, Lovegood, Weasley," Draco said before walking away with his fellow Slytherins.

"You know what's weird?" Ginny asked her friend when the rest of the seventh years had left.

"Huh?" Luna looked at her with her usual vacant expression. "What?"

"I actually thought that they weren't that bad," she answered.

With that, the blonde girl smiled. "Let's go, Gin."

####

Hermione walked inside the classroom and strode over to the front and sat in the middle row inside the room as she waited for her friends to follow. She immediately fixed her books on the desk and took out her quill and ink while the two boys just dropped their things, not a care in the world but their boring conversation on Quidditch.

"Who do you reckon will be good teammates from the other houses?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "I'm not sure. I mean, it'll be hard to find a good Quidditch player on Slytherin. They all suck."

"Excuse me, Ronald," Hermione glared at him. "You can either stick your biased comments to yourself or I'll have to ban you from the Quidditch pitch. The theme for this year's activities is _house unity_. Now, if you don't have the maturity to forget about differences and hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin, then I swear to Merlin, you will never be able to play. AT ALL." Harry and Ron both flinched at her tone. She absolutely meant business.

"Sheesh, I was only joking Hermione," Ron said. "Sorry."

Hermione didn't answer and just wrote her ideas regarding the upcoming dance on a piece of parchment. Harry and Ron continued on their conversation.

"How about we put a notice on the bulletin board for interested players?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea! Then we can schedule the try-outs," Ron agreed.

All conversations stopped as Mr. Weasley entered the room with a pleasant greeting for their class. "Good morning all! I am Professor Arthur Weasley and I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We will have our first official lesson on Thursday but for today, I'd like to know what you have all learned in your previous years of attending this class so that I'd have an idea on what else I need to teach you that your old professors had not. So," his eyes scanned the room and fell on Seamus Finnigan. "Ah, Mr. Finnigan. What lesson do you remember?"

"The disarming spell, Sir," he answered after thinking a few seconds.

"Very well, the Disarming Spell. Anything else?" he asked the class. Hannah Abbot raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Abbot, Sir. Hannah Abbot."

"Alright, Miss Abbot. What have you learned?" Professor Weasley smiled.

"The Knock-Back Jinx, Professor. The incantation is 'Flippendo'."

"Very good. Standard Book of Spells, Chapter One. Next... Yes, Ms. Granger," he smiled warmly at her and Hermione smiled back.

"Sir, the Stinging Hex."

"Yes. Okay, it seems a lot of you can still remember your past lessons clearly. Excellent. Now, I would like you all to pair up and agree on a spell you would like to perform in front of the class," students started pairing up and then Professor Weasley cleared his throat. "Uh, since we're promoting house unity, you must pair up with someone from a different house." Groans erupted inside the classroom and Professor Weasley stifled a chuckle as the students started to look around for partners.

Harry patted Ron on the back before standing up and finding a partner. He grinned at Malfoy and asked, "Mind being partners?"

Malfoy shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. I'd rather it's you than Weasley."

Harry laughed. "He's not really that bad. He's just uncomfortable with this house unity stuff. You know how stubborn he can be. So, what do you have in mind?"

"The Levicorpus Jinx?" Draco suggested.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's alright. That won't hurt any of us. You can cast the spell."

"No way, Potter. You do it. Weasley will cut my head off."

"He won't. Just do it Malfoy. I'm not really in the mood for this. Just cast it. It won't hurt anyway," Harry said.

Draco sighed. "Alright."

###

"Hey, Granger," Pansy walked cheerfully towards Hermione, a smile on her face. Hermione looked up and tried to smile back.

"Oh, hey Parkinson. You have a partner yet?"

The Slytherin girl shook her head. "I was hoping you'd be mine. I want to do good on my first day and I figured the way to get a good grade is partnering up with the Head Girl."

Hermione chuckled. "Well then, how 'bout we start?" Pansy took the seat beside her and they discussed the spells they've learned and could perform properly. A few minutes later, they decided on the Leg-Locker Curse.

"Soooo..." Pansy drawled. "How's your love life?"

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "You're seriously asking that question?"

Pansy giggled. "What do you expect girls our age to talk about? Barbie dolls?" she asked.

"You know about _Barbie dolls_?" she asked back at the girl. "But, you're a Pure-Blood. Aren't you guys supposed to be oblivious to all things muggle?"

"Not all Pure-Bloods. Draco knows a thing or two about muggles as well but not as much as me. I've spent some time in the muggle world. Especially abroad," the girl answered.

"Really? Wow," Hermione said in awe at the word abroad. She never had the time to go anywhere far since she's been busy with saving the world of course. And then after the war, the only place she's been to that's really far is Australia to see how her parents were coping and that really wasn't a pretty memory. Upon that thought, she felt saddened and Pansy immediately noticed.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" Hermione shrugged off the feelings. "Oh, yeah."

"So, now on to the subject about boys. Who've you been seeing lately?"

"Nobody special," Hermione answered.

"Nobody?" Pansy asked with surprise.

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah. I'm... not really interested in anybody right now. You?"

"Me neither!" she squealed girlishly. "I mean, there are lots of handsome guys in school, but I just haven't found a guy who's a total keeper. Anyway," her eyes lit up. "What's your type of guy?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well... I guess I'd like a guy who'll be easy to talk to. A guy who's sensitive, smart, honest and fun."

"Someone like Potter?"

"No!" Hermione said violently which made Pansy jump in fright. "Sorry. I mean, no. Harry's like my brother. He's... he's just Harry."

"Okay... How about Weasley?" Pansy urged. She had to know a few more things. The sly witch.

"I... I don't know..." That's all she needed to hear. A few minutes later, Professor Weasley told them that the time was up and they had to perform the spells in the center of the room. He started a roll call, alphabetically arranged.

The first ones up were Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan who performed the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Susan Bones and Lavender Brown were next and the list went on until finally, Hermione and Pansy were called to take their place in the center of the room.

"Ready?" Hermione asked her partner who grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Pansy answered.

Hermione nodded. "On three... One, two, three... Locomotor Mortis!" and Pansy's legs immediately began to feel numb. She couldn't move them at all. She smiled at the Gryffindor Golden Girl.

"Success as usual, Ms. Granger," Pansy grinned and Hermione grinned back. She performed the counter-curse and the numbness immediately lifted.

"Well done, Ms. Granger and Ms. Parkinson. The two girls went back to their seats. They didn't mind the class after that. They just continued on their chatter, Pansy trying to get as much information needed for Draco and Hermione who seemed oblivious of Pansy's hidden agenda.

"So there really is nothing going on between Weasley and you?"

"No, I guess not. But I think he's kinda expecting something from me. Before the war, we were sort of an item but when the war ended, I sort of drifted off..."

"Why is that?" Pansy asked with interest but Hermione seemed deep in thought. Then realizing that she might be lurking on dangerous ground, she immediately said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You must be thinking how nosy I am. You don't have to answer."

Hermione smiled at her. "It's not that. It's just... I kinda don't know how to explain it."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

The Head Girl shook her head. "No. I've had a lot in my mind lately and I'm not even sure on what I want to say to him about it."

"You know, it's better if you tell him straight off if you're still interested or not. That way, he'll stop expecting and you won't hurt him as badly as you would if you continue to prolong this," Pansy stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to hurt him," Hermione answered.

"Well, the only way in which you won't be able to hurt him is by continuing where you guys left off." Their attention was snapped back to the class when Professor Weasley called Draco and Harry to show the class their spell.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry with a hesitant expression on his face. Ron was glaring at him but the others watched them with interest. Harry nodded at him to just cast it and to boost his confidence and he nodded back.

"Levicorpus," he murmured quietly and Harry grinned like an idiot as he dangled upside-down in the air. In a second, Draco casted the counter-curse Harry once again, felt the floor underneath his feet with, "Liberacorpus."

Professor Weasley looked a little sheepish. "Well, that was actually very well done but, that spell wasn't exactly on any of your past syllabi," he said.

"Oh," Draco and Harry said in unison. Their professor was right. Draco got that spell from the Gryffindors on their sixth year and that was the only time he ever heard of that jinx. Harry on the other hand, got that on Snape's old Potions book under the name 'The Half-Blood Prince' but their new D.A.D.A professor didn't really need to know about that even if he was practically a father to him.

"So..." Professor Weasley trailed off and then shrugged. "I guess I'll just give you three points for that instead of five. Three points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Next, Mr. Mclaggen and your partner?" Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff stood up. "Okay, Mr. Smith."

Harry and Draco strode over their seats. "Sorry," Draco said. "I was the one who suggested it. I didn't even realize that that particular spell wasn't written on any of our old textbooks until Professor Weasley said so."

"I should've thought about it too. I got that from Snape's old Potions Book," Harry replied, scratching his head. "It wasn't really your fault."

"Wait, what?" Draco asked in confusion. What did Snape and his old Potions book had to do with anything?

"I'll tell you later. It's actually a very long story," Harry answered.

The last to be called was Ron who partnered up with Blaise to everyone's surprise. Ron raised his eyebrow as if asking permission but with a tinge of hostility. Blaise just smirked at him and beckoned him to just do it.

"Incarcerous!" and instantly, a mass of conjured ropes snaked itself on Blaise's body. He just continued to smirk until Ron casted the counter-curse.

"Well done, well done," Professor Weasley smiled proudly at his son. "Ten points both to Slytherin and Gryffindor."

The two boys swept through the back and resumed on their seats, not talking. Blaise's smirk was never wiped off from his face. He just loved pissing the Weasel off. Professor Weasley again claimed his place in front and told them what a marvellous first day it was and that he was proud to see that everyone seemed to have at least learned something from their past professors. In a few more minutes, he dismissed them and the students started filing out to the halls.

###

"I have Arithmancy next," Hermione said as she took her books and stacked them neatly and quickly inside her book bag. She then took a look on her watch and saw that it was already 10:25 AM which meant that she only had five minutes to get to her next class.

"I don't get you, Hermione. Some people would've liked to just spend some time to relax," Ron said with a bored voice.

"Well, some people want their brains put into good use. And aside from that, I happen to enjoy a challenge," she stood up, gave a parting smile and walked out of the room for her next lesson.

"I've had enough challenges to last me a lifetime. What say you, mate?" he asked Harry who just chuckled.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Harry said.

"Oy, Weasley!" Blaise called after them when they've just exited the classroom. The two boys looked behind them and saw the Head Boy, a grin on his face, with Draco.

"What is it now, Zabini? Frankly, I don't really like spending time with any of your lot," Ron said and he winced when he received a shove on his side from Harry.

"I was gonna ask if you were gonna join the Dance Committee," Blaise said.

Ron just snorted. "Are you kidding me? That's girl stuff and I have better things to do."

"Alright then," he turned to Harry. "I guess you'll be playing Quidditch instead, Potter?"

Harry looked a little guilty. "Well, yeah. Sorry, Zabini. I'm gonna have to pass."

Blaise just grinned at him. "It's okay. Draco, here, will make sure the ball will become a success," he said teasingly to which he was rewarded with a well-practiced scowl from the blonde.

"Shut it, Blaise," he muttered. They started walking again to the direction of the courtyard, teasing and joking about like old friends. They started to discuss Quidditch and the problem of finding decent team members.

"I don't even know where to begin. Our last hope is the notice on the bulletin board," Harry said as he took a seat on one of the stone benches. Ron and Draco followed suit, Ron behind him and Draco on his far left. Blaise chose to lie down on the grass, his eyes closed, a grin plastered on his face.

"I can give you a suggestion from Slytherin," Draco said quietly, his eyes set on the trees surrounding the whole place. "Miles Bletchley's a pretty good keeper. No pun intended, Weasley."

Ron grumbled something unintelligible behind them but Draco didn't take heed of him. "He's a decent chaser too. Blaise can ask him," he continued and Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"One down," Harry said. "Thanks, Malfoy." Draco just gave a curt nod.

"Man, I wish I could just join Quidditch. Planning a ball sucks and we haven't even started it yet," Blaise complained to which Draco just grinned.

"I do _not_ envy you," Ron muttered.

"And think about the pressure of asking a girl out," Harry said, remembering the days before the Yule Ball and having to ask Cho Chang only to be rejected since she'd already accepted the late Cedric Diggory's offer. "Embarrassing."

"You're taking the Weaselette?" Blaise asked and Harry nodded.

"Don't call my sister that!" Ron yelled.

"Sheesh, Weasley. It's a nickname of her I'm particularly fond of. I didn't mean anything by it," Blaise said in defence and Harry tried to settle Ron.

"Easy mate," he said and Ron sat back down and mumbled profanities under his breath.

"Have you decided on taking anyone?" Draco asked Blaise who shrugged.

"I don't know yet. You?" he asked back.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure either."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Jesus Christ, you're all so sensitive today. Aren't you all forgetting I'm Head Boy?" Blaise swore and shook his head in disbelief. They were definitely acting like they're on their period or something.

"Then stop talking, you bastard," Ron said.

"Woah, woah," they heard a girl's voice and they all turned to see who it was. Pansy walked towards them with Ginny and Luna, the three of them carrying snacks. "I should've known not to leave you boys alone."

Ginny giggled and sat beside Harry who immediately put an arm around her. "Cookie?" she offered her boyfriend who gladly took some. The other guys also took their share of the food and the discomfiting air instantly faded away.

####

The bell rang an hour and a half later signalling the start of the students and the faculty's lunch break. Hermione arranged her books and stacked them neatly in her bag before slipping it on her back. Once outside the classroom they used for Arithmancy that school year, she saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, a relieved smile on his face.

"There, you are," he said, panting. "I've been asked to look for you by the Headmaster. He wants to see you in his office before you head on to lunch."

"Do you know what for?" Hermione asked.

Justin shook his head. "Sorry, but no. Hey, have you any idea where Zabini is? I've been looking for him everywhere."

She shook her head in answer and Justin's face fell. "But maybe you should try the Slytherin Dungeons. He might be with his fellow housemates," she said and he nodded in thanks.

"See you, Hermione," and with a wave of goodbye, he sprinted to the dungeons while she proceeded to the directions of the Headmaster's office.

Hermione stopped in front of the stone gargoyles guarding the office and muttered, "Ariana." She stepped over the ascending staircase and steadily walked over to the door. She knocked and Professor Aberforth immediately beckoned for her to come in.

Inside the office, she saw Professor Aberforth Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, a slight smile on his face while a man sat on one of the comfortable chairs in the office. He had dirty-blonde hair, serene eyes and a ready smile already plastered on his face. He looked quite young and undeniably handsome.

Hermione was about to ask who he was and what was going on when the Headmaster said, "Ms. Granger, this is our new Muggle Studies professor, Mr. Malcolm Wright."

The said professor stood up, smiled and extended a hand for her to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. I'm looking forward to working with you," he said with a calm and soothing voice as Hermione politely shook his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you, too, Professor."

To the Headmaster, she asked with confusion, "Professor Aberforth, if I might ask, what is the meaning of this? What work?"

Professor Aberforth chuckled. "We will get to that Ms. Granger. Once your fellow head, Mr. Zabini, arrives." And as if on cue, someone knocked on the Headmaster's door and he immediately granted the Head boy permission to come in, but, it wasn't Blaise Zabini. Justin peered inside, a sheepish look on his face.

"Dear boy, where is Mr. Zabini" Professor Aberforth asked.

"Uh," Justin began. "I couldn't find him anywhere, sir."

The Headmaster sighed. "Very well, then. Thank you, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. You may go," he dismissed and the prefect nodded before leaving the room and the door closed. Professor Aberforth turned his attention to Hermione and asked, "I trust you'll just inform Mr. Zabini about our incoming discussion once you see him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Let us begin," he said and nodded at the new professor. "Professor Wright will be the new Muggle Studies professor, replacing the late Professor Charity Burbage. He is a Muggleborn like you, Ms. Granger. That's why I know you two will get along well. He'll be able to help in the year's activities in promoting House Unity and once and for all, banishing the Pureblood prejudices surrounding the atmosphere in this school."

"Right," Hermione nodded. "And what are the plans then, sir?"

"I'll leave the three of you, including Mr. Zabini, with the planning," then he took out a piece of rolled parchment and extended it to her. She took it and asked silently the permission to read it. The Headmaster nodded and she opened it up.

_To All Hogwarts Students:_

_You are all required to attend Muggle Studies class this year in accordance to this year's activities regarding House Unity. This class will ensure each and every one of you into accepting co-existence between magical and non-magical beings and the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. In this subject, you will learn new things, interesting and fun things so that you may understand and gain a new perspective in your lives. This, hopefully, would also diffuse the tension between the four houses and the infamous rivalry as well._

_Below is a list of schedules in which you are all required to follow depending on your year:_

_First years – MWF 10:30 AM - 11:30 NN (Potions class will be moved to 4:30 in the afternoon)_

_Second years – MWF 4:30 PM - 5:30 PM_

_Third years – MWF 2:00 PM - 3:00 PM_

_Fourth years – TTh 10:00 AM - 12:00 NN_

_Fifth years – TTh 2:30 PM – 4:30 PM_

_Sixth years – F 6:00 PM – 8:30 PM_

_Seventh years – F 7:30 AM – 9:30 AM_

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Signed:_

_Professor Aberforth Dumbledore_

"Professor," Hermione lifted her gaze to the old man. "I've finished my Muggle Studies class eight years ago. Am I still supposed to attend?" she asked but then, just remembered that the professor who would be teaching that particular class was also there. She flushed in embarrassment. "I... I didn't mean it that way, Professor Wright." The young professor just chuckled.

"Well," Professor Aberforth nodded in understanding, "I know that of course, Ms. Granger. But you _are_ the Head Girl and we need you to keep up appearances and show a good example to your fellow students. I am sorry to say that you'll need to attend this class as well."

"It's not as if I don't want to attend Professor. Please don't be offended. I really am sorry," she said to Professor Wright.

"No offense taken, Ms. Granger. I'm glad you're being thoroughly honest. Professor Dumbledore," he turned to the Headmaster. "I don't think there's a need for her to attend at all. I'm pretty sure she already knows what I'll be teaching everyone. She is after all," he returned his warm gaze back to Hermione who was still blushing in embarrassment, "The Brightest Witch of Her Age". The men stared at her and she felt really uncomfortable so she breathed a sigh.

"I... I'll attend," she finally said and the two professors smiled at that.

"Well then, this meeting is finished," Professor Aberforth stretched and stood up. "You may go, Ms. Granger. Post that parchment at the bulletin board for everyone to see," then to the both of them, "Good day."

Hermione rolled the parchment again and walked away towards the door, Professor Wright following her. They descended the staircase together, not really speaking. Then to her amazement, the young professor was chuckling. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger. It just... It seems a bit surreal for me," he explained as they climbed out of the staircase, past the two stone gargoyles.

Hermione looked confused. "What is, sir?" she asked as they walked to the direction of the Great Hall.

"Being here. It brings back a lot of memories when I was in school. I was a Gryffindor, myself," he began. "That was seven years ago. I have to say, it feels good to be home," he said, his smile full of warmth and joy.

"The three of us felt that way as well, sir," Hermione nodded in understanding.

"The three of you?" he asked and then somehow he understood and nodded. "You're talking about Harry Potter and your other friend."

"Yeah. It feels nostalgic, being back here. Reminiscing the days before the war. It's refreshing and a bit sad sometimes," she said slowly. "Everything looks the same but somehow, we know and feel that it's somehow different."

"Everyone lost someone they loved in the war," he said quietly, his eyes suddenly lost their warmth, replacing it was a tormented and glazed look. It looked haunted.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And nothing can really be exactly the same."

Professor Wright also nodded as they stopped behind the doors of the Great Hall. "Never again," he murmured almost indistinctly. Then he changed his facial expressions and smiled at his student. "Well, Ms. Granger, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you in class," he said.

"Nice meeting you too, sir," she said and gave a small smile. She entered first and proceeded to pin the rolled parchment on the bulletin board before proceeding and going over to her friends by the Gryffindor table.

After the job was done, she walked over to her house table and she saw that some Slytherins were also sitting there. It still seemed utterly bizarre but she felt comfortable. Weird but, pleasant. She greeted them and took her seat beside Luna who was again sitting beside Draco who sat beside Pansy. She saw Blaise across the table and gave him a nod. She also noticed that Theodore Nott was also there, eating and chatting with Seamus and Dean about Quidditch probably.

"Where've you been 'Mione?" Ron asked in between shoving food inside his mouth.

"Yeah, we were kinda worried you got sick or something," Harry added.

"Professor Aberforth called for me. And speaking of that," she raised a brow at Blaise. "Where've you been, Zabini? Justin reported that you've disappeared or something."

"We were hanging around in the courtyard and then moved to the Heads' Common Room," he answered. "Why? What happened?" he asked, feigning interest.

She rolled her eyes. Honestly, it's annoying that they didn't give a care in the world about the tasks at hand but funny at the same time because here they were, promoting House Unity and stuff and there they are, Slytherins at heart but eating with Gryffindors and discussing Quidditch with them like long-time friends. She tried her best to stop from smiling. "There's a new professor for Muggle Studies and we're all required to attend/"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Another bloody subject!" he groaned.

"Muggle Studies?" Seamus scoffed. "That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard."

"You swear again, Seamus, I'll deduct points from my own house," Hermione warned and Seamus immediately quieted down and returned to his chatting with Theo.

"It can't be that bad," Blaise said, to Hermione's surprise. "I mean nothing can ever compare to Potions with Snape."

"True," Harry and Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione stopped herself again from grinning from ear to ear. The two ex-enemies were getting along quite well. Whoever thought she'd see this day?

"I'm sure it'll be loads of fun. Some Muggle stuff are pretty neat. Especially those computer thingies," Pansy added and smiled at Hermione and smiled back.

"My god, Dad won't stop mentioning those computer thingies at home. I'm sure him and the new professor are getting along quite well," Ginny said and then chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe I should persuade Father to teach at Hogwarts," Luna said absent-mindedly. "He can teach Care of Magical Creatures. He loved that subject. What do you think, Dra?"

"Uh, yeah sure, Lovegood," Draco nodded. "That might be cool."

The girls except Luna giggled. "Might," they all mouthed to each other and Draco caught that and he grinned.

When they were about finished eating, a crowd had gathered by the bulletin board and Hermione knew what was coming and what they're in for. A loud chattering, grumbling, groaning, whining and scoffing began circling the Great Hall as they read the announcement.

"Bloody hell! Friday at 7:30 AM? Is that for real?" one of the male students exclaimed. He's probably a seventh year and soon, others were complaining and Hermione sighed. Oh well, so much for peace, quiet and House Unity. Maybe they should also take a class to promote _maturity_. Yeah, that would be a pleasant and rather clever idea.

Harry stood up, "Should we go and see what's written?" and the others followed, Slytherins included. They pushed their way through the immense crowd of students and finally reached the board and stared up at the piece of parchment responsible for everyone's complaints.

When they all reached the part about the schedules, they started complaining too (except Hermione, of course). "What the hell?" Ron swore. "So that's why that bloke was upset. This is freaking torture!"

"Ronald, it's just a class," Ginny said and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"At seven in the morning?" he scoffed. "Perfect. Just the way to end my years of schooling!" he said and walked out of the hall.

Harry sighed. "I'd better follow him. You coming Gin?" he asked his girlfriend who shook her head.

"Are you kidding? You run along now to your best mate," she giggled and he snorted.

"Some sister you are," he teased and kissed her in front of everyone.

"Get a room! Or I'll deduct points," Blaise joked and Harry just laughed.

"Shove it, Zabini. I'll see you guys later," he said and ran after Ron, the pain in the arse.

"Damn, is he immature or what?" Ginny sighed in exasperation. They all headed to the Heads' Dormitories (more of a suite really) to hang out and relax. "'Mione, whatever you saw in my brother beats the shit out of me," she said to her friend.

"I think she doesn't see anything anymore, Ginny," Luna said.

" Right, uhm, speak human?" Pansy grinned at her and Luna nodded and gave her a dreamy smile back.

"She's not interested in Ron anymore," Luna answered.

Hermione sighed. "Can we please not talk about me as if I'm not here?"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ginny grinned at her and she turned to look at the boys behind them. Theo, Blaise and Draco were still there and they nodded at her.

"Jesus," Blaise said. "All that for a piece of rolled parchment."

"I dunno about you but I think it's a good change," Draco said. "I mean, getting to learn things from Muggles. All that technology and stuff."

"Mate, you sure have changed," Blaise chuckled.

"Shut it," Draco muttered.

"Oooohh.. Theo," he whispered dramatically to their friend. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Theo nodded mischievously. Then together, they chanted, "DRACO'S GOT IT BAD! DRACO'S GOT IT BAD! DRACO'S GOT IT BAD!"

They all laughed at that except Draco who was turning pink. The girls joined in the teasing, "DRACO'S GOT IT BAD! DRACO'S GOT IT BAD!"

Man, has he got it bad. And for Hermione Granger, no less. Whoever thought that someday, he'll be quite interested in the things Hermione stood up for. Her heritage. Her whole being. He hated to admit it, but he HAD IT REAL BAD. All thanks to that piece of parchment, his secret's now unsafe.

####

He stirred awake in a deserted room, his hands tied up behind him. His feet were tied up together as well. "W-where am I?" he murmured taking in his surroundings. He had been sleeping on a bed and he wondered how long he'd been out cold.

"Melody? Are you here?" he called out. "Melody?" And then he remembered. His older sister was dead. Brutally killed in the war. His beautiful, innocent, kind-hearted sister was gone. And then a memory struck him.

"No..." he whispered. "Cole? Cole! You can't do this!" he yelled. "Help me! Please! Someone, help!" A lot of people are in grave danger. He has to do something about it. "Cole you have to stop this! You can't do this! Think of what she would've felt if she could see you now. Cole, you can't be this way! If you loved my sister that much, you must know! You must know avenging her in cold blood won't make her happy. You can't kill innocent people!"

"Innocent?" a cool voice was heard and the boy turned to the man who sprung came in from the door. "You call those Deatheaters innocent?" he approached the boy and set down a tray of food on the bed. "You don't know what you're talking about, Reed."

The man uttered a spell and the conjured ropes disappeared. "Eat," he said. "I won't have you die of starvation."

"Then why have you kept me here? If you're not going to kill me," the boy named Reed asked in suspicion.

"To keep you safe and to keep you quiet. I can't have you running around telling everyone about my plans," he answered the question as if it was quite obvious.

"So you're not here to kill me?"

"No, Reed. I won't kill my fiancee's dear baby brother."

"I hate it when you guys patronize me! Cole, this is wrong! Don't you get it? Yeah, my sister's dead. But a normal person wouldn't do this! A normal person would, let go... Move on! She'd want you to move on with your life! Don't do this Cole," Reed said. "Please..."

The man's grey eyes suddenly softened a bit. "I can't live without her. I can't live without Melody," he said, tears glistening in his eyes. Reed was crying now in front of him, scared and hurt that the man he'd looked up to all those years is in this state.

"Reed, please... Try to understand. I need my revenge."

"Leave this to the authorities. To Harry Potter and -"

"I HAVE NO USE FOR POTTER NOW!" he screeched making the boy recoil in fright. "HE IS TOO BUSY BEFRIENDING HIS ENEMIES. OUR ENEMIES." He started pacing. "Those Deatheaters are nothing but scum. They deserve to die. Melody wouldn't have died if they never existed. They will pay, Reed. I assure you. I will avenge your sister. I will avenge all of us."

"No, Cole! Stop right now!" Reed yelled but it was too late. The man had left the room leaving him alone in God knows where, a tray of food on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hey guys! Soooo... I'm starting to sound like Pansy. LOL! How do you like the story so far? Is it okay? Is it getting boring? Am I living up to everyone's expectations? Feel free to review! And if you want to ask questions or talk to me, you can always add me up on facebook: .com_

_Or, you can subscribe and add me as a friend on youtube. Just search for ciaron121709_

_Of course you can also follow me on twitter under the name ravenclaw_ish_

_By the way, I am so sorry for the super late update! I just had a lot of things in my mind and I was sort of in the depression hole for the past few weeks. My God! I can't believe it's six days before Christmas! Aren't you guys excited? :DDD_

_Hopefully, I can post the next chapter within a few days. I'd really appreciate your reviews regarding the story. I bet you guys are wondering who the man with the grey eyes is. And of course, who is the boy named Reed? LOL obviously, they're original characters and this is sort of the key to the story. I've finally introduced the new professor, the boy named Reed and the villain of the story. Plus, there's also the mysterious Melody. Who is she? Why did she die? And how? Lots of questions and no answers for the time being coz that will be explained in the few chapters to come. :D_

_I'm glad to be out of depression for awhile. I'll see you guys soon! For more updates, just visit any of my web accounts _

_With love from my DraMione heart,_

_Ish :*  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: Free Periods

**Harry Potter and the Mudblood's Tale**

**Chapter Four: Free Periods**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Written By: Ischza**

**No copyright infringement intended. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot of the story is mine. Some of the characters you may not recognize are probably one of my original characters. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p><em>Quidditch<em>. The most popular game among witches and wizards. Quidditch is one of the most essential parts of ancient wizarding history. Well, to the Quidditch fans, that is. The game got its name from the very first place wizards were seen playing it called, _Queerditch Marsh_. But this isn't an account of Quidditch History, my people. You can read this in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ if you're all so interested in that.

You see, this is an account of what happens to our dear heroes on their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So let's get back to business now, shall we?

It's Thursday and the seventh years have their free periods that afternoon. Harry and Ron had scheduled Quidditch try-outs for the students who wanted to join their team which had to consist of _all_ the houses at Hogwarts. Hermione and their new Slytherin friends took their seats by the stands to watch the ongoing try-outs. The pitch was packed of people from all houses that they had a hard time scanning the place for Harry, Ron and Ginny. Finally, they spotted Ron and Ginny's fiery red hair and they focused their eyes on that spot all throughout Harry's projection of amusing expressions that he'd always failed to control.

"Um, right," he began. "Thanks for coming here to take part of today's try-outs. I have to say that I'm quite surprise that a lot of people showed up so..." An awkward pause and his fellow schoolmates stared at him like he was a god or something. "Right, let's get down to it then. We need only four people out of the uh, thirty or so people from you lot."

Lots of grumbling and small protests erupted from the crowd upon that piece of information and Harry started tugging at his hair making it even messier than it already was. Thanks to Ginny's tact, she stepped forward, her red face matching her hair as she glared at the students present.

"Stop your grumbling and get your frigging arses on your brooms and up in the air or I'll hex you. What do you expect? That you will _all _get in on the bloody team? Quidditch only requires _seven_ players. Not THIRTY-FOUR!" she sneered in such a Slytherin way that Pansy, Blaise and Draco smirked proudly at the girl, making Hermione shake her head in empathy.

"Okay, on to your brooms then. Those who want to be chasers, start showing us your skills by trying to throw the quaffle past the hoops Ron will be guarding," Harry said and twenty-one students immediately mounted their brooms waiting for his signal to kick off the ground. "On three... One, two, three!" The students flew up into the air and Ron soon followed with the quaffle.

Ron grinned at a dark haired boy and said, "Catch," and the boy swiftly flew to where the quaffle went and caught it with a defined grace that Ron widened his eyes in awe. "You're good, mate. What's your name?" he asked.

"Lopez. Carter Lopez, fourth year from Hufflepuff," the boy answered as he grinned back at Ron.

"Alright then, Lopez. Try shooting some hoops," Ron gave him a signal and Carter immediately started moving towards the goal posts. He flew towards the right post and aimed there while Ron quickly flew towards that direction but Carter just flew more to the right and then around the post and then right at the middle goal post, he shot the quaffle straight through the goal.

Ron, a bit startled at the boy's strategy just shook his head and grinned disbelievingly. "You're in mate. Next!" Nineteen students later, Miles Bletchley's turn came up. Ron glared at the Slytherin boy who just stared back nonchalantly. He looked bored and this irked Ron even more.

"Let's just get this over with, Bletchley," he said and passed the ball over to Miles.

Miles caught it and then he shrugged. "Fine with me," he replied. In a second, he flew fast towards the posts and Ron braced himself for his incoming aim. Miles smirked and gave a quick shoot of the quaffle past the right goal post which Ron failed to catch. It was just too fast, the way the quaffle came towards the goal post.

"What the hell?" Ron stared at the quaffle that was about to fall towards the ground but Miles immediately caught it in approximately five seconds. He sighed. "Fine, you're in," and then he flew to the ground as their team finally found two needed chasers.

"Bletchley and Lopez made the team," Ron mumbled grumpily at Harry who just grinned at him. When Carter and Miles got off their brooms, Harry went over to them and congratulated them, sort of.

"Glad you guys made the team. Do you mind testing out the beaters?" he asked and the two chasers nodded. "Alright then. Those who are trying out as beaters, get on your brooms now. On three... One, two, three," and the remaining students flew up into the air along with Luna Lovegood who actually came to participate in the try-outs.

The three chasers, Ginny, Miles and Carter followed them to the air and the try-outs for beaters commenced. "Send us some bludgers. We'll start with you," Ginny pointed to a toned boy-man and he nodded. He tried aiming the bludger at Miles who avoided it easily so he tried sending it to Ginny, probably thinking that she'd be an easy target but of course not.

About six people later, a fifth year Ravenclaw named Reuel Dwindler showed off his skills by missing Ginny by an inch and slightly hitting Carter on his arm. "He's in," Carter half-groaned and Ginny smiled at the Hufflepuff in amusement.

Finally it was Luna's turn. She didn't even look a tad bit nervous and Ginny grinned at her friend. "You know that we won't go easy on you, right Luna?" Ginny asked.

Luna smiled at that. "That's good to hear," she said.

Then from the stands, they all heard Hermione and Pansy say, "Go Luna!" while Draco and Blaise gave loud whistles to cheer her on. This seemed to boost Luna's hopes even more. She took a breath and when the bludger came, she swung her bat and impressively, almost hit Miles by a quarter of an inch.

"Bloody hell," Miles gaped at her, adrenaline shooting out in his veins. "You almost... you almost -"

"You're in Luna!" Ginny shrieked happily and flew towards the girl and hugged her with one arm.

"Thanks Ginny," Luna replied with a smile of her own. And then to Miles, "I'm sorry I almost hit you."

Miles just continued gaping at her with inane incredulity so Carter answered for him. "That's the idea isn't it? Even I got hit," he grinned at her and she grinned back.

They all flew down and Harry and Ron ran towards Luna and gave her a hug to Luna's surprise. "I'm proud of you, Luna," Harry said. "Really, really proud."

"Thanks Harry," Luna replied. And then Ron pulled her towards him and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"What would we do without you Luna? You were brilliant!" he beamed at the girl. "I could kiss you for scaring Bletchley off!"

Luna blushed at that. Then realizing what he had said, "Blimey! Sorry bout what I said Luna. I... didn't mean it." Luna just nodded at that, still overcome with surprise and her face still red with embarrassment.

A few seconds later, Hermione and Pansy came running down the pitch to congratulate Luna with Blaise and Draco grinning as they trailed behind the excited girls. "Luna, you were absolutely wonderful! I wish I could've improved on my Quidditch skills," Hermione said as she hugged one of her dearest friends.

"You should practice, Hermione. I'm sure you can do it too if you tried," Luna smiled.

"This calls for a celebration! Come on let's all make our way to the Heads' Common Room and have a grand time gossiping," Pansy proposed and they all agreed.

"You act as if you own the right for the bloody common rooms. And gossiping?" Blaise teased and Pansy rolled her eyes in good humour.

"I think Pansy's right," Hermione said approvingly. "Bletchley, Lopez and Dwindler can come too."

The three boys accepted the invitation and they all went to the direction of the Heads' Common Room at the third floor. Blaise gave the password and they all walked inside, loud chattering heard almost throughout the hall of the third floor.

"You know, I could get used to all this. You are so lucky Hermione," Pansy said as she plopped down on the soft couch with a sigh.

"I'm hungry!" Ron complained and Ginny wacked him on the head making the others laugh.

"Honestly, Ron. Is food all you think about?" she hissed at her brother who glared back at her.

"You can't blame me. The last meal I had was like, five hours ago," Ron retorted.

Draco who sat between Pansy and Hermione was chatting with the girls about an assignment on Charms that was due the next morning caught Ron's eye and he instantly felt a jealous rage towards the boy. He stood up and walked over to the couch and glared at Draco who didn't seem even a little threatened of his fuming state.

Ron diverted his attention to Hermione who looked surprised at his sudden show of emotions. "What is it Ron?" she asked nervously.

"I was gonna ask if you'd like to go to the kitchens with me," he answered with gritted teeth. Pansy resisted the urge to snort at that. Draco sat there, glaring at him unashamedly. The others in the room noticed the tension and sudden rivalry between the two boys as Hermione obviously looked like she wanted to refuse Ron's offer.

"Um, Ron I -"

"Ron, I can go with you instead," Luna cut in making Ron whip his head in her direction with surprise written across his face. "I'm kinda hungry as well. Let's go," she took his arm and dashed to the exit of the common room before he could even complain.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief to have finally gone out of that awkward situation. They all continued chatting about the new school year at Hogwarts and Quidditch and the infamous ball they had to prepare.

"Don't you guys think it's a little weird? Not to see Professor Snape strut inside the classroom with his usual gloomy aura scaring us all to bits?" Blaise asked with a small laugh.

"You sound like you don't like the guy too much. Even if he was your head of house," Carter said with a questioning glance on the older boy.

"No, not really. He was never the affectionate type if you know what I mean," Blaise said with another laugh.

"He's a lot more than you think," Harry said quietly. "He's... Well, I guess he was just probably misunderstood."

"He was a Deatheater," Draco stated as he glanced at Harry. "I assumed he was the Dark Lord's favourite."

"He was," Harry nodded. "He _was_." Draco continued to stare at him with curiosity in his eyes but he kept quiet. The silence thinned when Reuel brought up the subject of possible team names.

"Harry's Team sound alright?" he asked and the girls rolled their eyes for his lack of creativity.

"Very creative, Dwindler," Blaise snickered.

"How about 'Team United' then?" Carter asked.

"Uh, no Carter. It still lacks something," Ginny said kindly to the younger boy.

"How about an animal? For example a tiger or something," Miles suggested.

"Sounds like a muggle team," Hermione said.

"Hey! How about 'Hogwarts Hedgehogs!' I've always wanted one," Pansy said happily.

"Errrr.. No, I don't think so Pans," Draco said awkwardly. That sounded horrible.

"Hedgehogs?" Harry's head shot up. "That rings a bell."

"Oh please Harry, we can come up with something else," Ginny pleaded.

"There's that videogame Dudley used to play. The character was a hedgehog but I can't remember his name but it sounds great," Harry said.

"Sonic?" Hermione answered and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that's it! Thanks Hermione!" Harry beamed at his best friend.

"Team Sonic...Uh, something's missing," Blaise muttered absent-mindedly.

"Team Sonic Hedgehogs?" Pansy suggested.

"Pansy, stop it with the hedgehogs," Draco practically whined.

"I'm sure it'll all hit us like, 'Boom!'" Ginny said. "In perfect time."

"'Boom' huh... How about 'Hogwarts Sonic Boomers'?" Miles asked and they all stopped talking. They just let the name hang.

"'Hogwarts Sonic Boomers'..." Harry said quietly and thoughtfully. "That sounds... impressive."

"I kinda like it," Ginny grinned and they all chuckled. "It's a pretty cool name."

"Someday, I'll make a broomstick with that name," Blaise said jokingly.

While they all laughed and talked about humorous and nonsensical things, an owl suddenly tapped on one of the windows. Hermione stood up and walked towards the window to let the owl in with a piece of rolled parchment tied on its leg.

She thanked it before setting it free and opened the letter. She read it with furrowed eyebrows and then she turned to her classmates. "All volunteers for the dance committee are required to take part at the meeting in the Great Hall at exactly six-thirty. We have ten minutes," she said.

Blaise groaned and summoned his things via magic while Hermione went upstairs to her bedroom to get her things the muggle way. When she got back, Blaise, Draco and Pansy were ready. Just then, Ron and Luna sprung out from the portrait hole with food in each of their arms.

"Time to eat," Luna said happily while Ron just dropped the acquired food on the table. He just noticed that Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were carrying some of their school stuff.

"What's going on?" he asked with suspicion and unrefined irritation.

"Meeting at the Great Hall for the dance committee," Hermione explained sounding apologetic. "I'll see you guys later?"

"See ya 'Mione," Harry said as he took a cookie from the jar.

"Don't mess up our common room Ginny or else I'll strangle you," Blaise said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare, Zabini," she stuck her tongue out making Blaise laugh even more.

When Hermione exited the room with the three Slytherins, Ron exploded. "Fuck it! Fuck it all!" he yelled as he plopped down on the couch, his head buried in his hands.

"I think I'll go," Reuel said and Carter and Miles followed, not wanting to get involved in Ron's dramatics.

"Mate, you're being stupid," Harry said. "What are you being so angry about?"

"If I had known I would've just joined that fucking dance committee," Ron hissed.

"Look, it's not as if they'll be doing un-godly things at the Great Hall. You're being jealous over nothing," Ginny said with mild irritation at her brother's unreasonable tantrums.

"Aside from that, I'm sure the new professor will handle things. There'd be no room for flirting and courting especially when their busy," Luna added.

"It's just... Oh just forget it..." Ron muttered.

"Just say it Ron!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright! It's just... It's just the way he looks at her. I don't like it," he answered grumpily.

"I guess you're not up for competitions," Luna stated.

"Shut it," Ron warned dangerously.

"Ron, stop it. Whatever it is, you don't have the right to do anything. If he fancies her, then he does. It doesn't really mean that she fancies him too. But if she does, you don't have a say in that. It's her life. Aside from that, you're not her boyfriend. Or are you forgetting that?" Ginny glared at her brother. He's really beginning to get on her nerves. First, he acts like a jerk to Draco and Hermione and now, he was also being rude to Luna. Honestly, he had temper issues.

"Ron, look... Just talk to Hermione about this. I'm sure things will turn out alright if you two just talk this out. You know, closure and all that," Harry said but Ron just glared.

"_Closure_?" he gritted his teeth.

"God, you're such a... UGH! Just, Ron... Leave it. Harry's right. Just talk about it later, okay?" Ginny said, took her boyfriend's hand and tugged on it. "Let's go out Harry. I need some air," and the two of them went out the room leaving Ron and Luna to themselves.

Luna gave Ron a look before returning her gaze to nothingness. She sighed. "Some things," she thought to herself. "Are just not meant to be, I guess."

####

At the Great Hall...

Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Pansy opened the doors of the Great Hall and found about fifty Hogwarts students present. Hermione and Blaise proceeded to the front of the hall where the new Muggle Studies professor stood smiling warmly in welcome. He was wearing faded jeans and a t-shirt which only made him look around their age. He looked refreshing even with his shoulder-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail. It made him look youthful and approachable and handsome as well. He was certainly very appealing since almost all of the girls present gaped at him and whispered and giggled about like bimbos but he just continued smiling at his students.

"Good evening, Professor Wright," Hermione greeted him politely.

"Good evening sir," Blaise said with a smile and claimed his place beside the Head Girl.

The professor nodded and gave them his own charming smile. "Good evening, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger. We shall begin once the Beuxbatons girls enter the hall. We have lots of discussing to do," he said.

And as if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall flew open revealing the gorgeous French girls of Beuxbatons in their (surprisingly) casual and most fashionable outfits. They walked inside the hall in two files and gracefully made their way to their place at the front, their head held high.

Madame Maxime wasn't present and the girl leading them was no other than Gabrielle Delacour herself. She was wearing an even more beautiful smile than her sister as she has definitely bloomed and grew out of her childish ways. She looked very elegant and intelligent as well.

Draco and Pansy who were standing by the podium, front and center, immediately got Gabrielle's attention. Her eyes widened when she laid her eyes on the handsome boy and she blushed prettily that it irritated Pansy a whole damn lot. She thanked the gods and higher beings that Draco wasn't even looking at the girl. She smiled inwardly when she realized that he'd been staring at Hermione who was chuckling at what Blaise said. Too bad Hermione didn't notice.

Professor Wright took his wand from his pocket and uttered a Sonorus charm before acknowledging all the students. "Welcome to the first meeting of the dance committee. I am the new Muggle Studies professor and also the professor in charge of this committee. My name is Malcolm Wright, a Muggleborn if you haven't already noticed," he chuckled at that. "So, now that I've introduced myself, I want you all to submit on a piece of parchment some things about yourself. Important details like, your name of course, your year and house, special talents if you have any, things you can contribute to the committee and your blood status."

"But not to worry, there will be NO DISCRIMINATION HERE," he emphasized. "I will not tolerate any rude behaviour coming from any of you regarding blood statuses. I'm just gonna need that information in order for the Heads and I to know where to put you in groups. You will be grouped randomly in order for you all to get to know each other better. This is also to promote house unity. Now, any questions? None? Very well then, let's get a move on. I require your papers in ten minutes."

The students immediately sprang to life and took out parchments, quills and inks. Mild whispers still circled the whole hall but it was tolerable enough that Professor Wright need not scold. After ten minutes, the papers were passed and collected by the two Heads and then given to Professor Wright who placed the papers in front of him. He muttered another charm which alphabetized the papers from A to Z.

"We'll have a roll call then. Heads, take these names down for attendance sheets in the future. First one is Isaac Aimery," he said and a good looking guy from Ravenclaw stood up.

"Next, Miss Natalie Alcina," a beautiful girl with long, black hair from Gryffindor.

"Jannice Aspen?" a chubby girl from Hufflepuff.

The list went on and on. "Gabrielle Delacour?" Gabrielle stood up even more gracefully as she can and smiled shyly at the direction of Draco who still didn't give her any attention. He still sat there, absorbed in watching Hermione write the girls' names.

"Eloise Durand?" another pretty girl from Beuxbatons who sat beside Gabrielle stood up and flipped her beautiful brown hair as it gleamed and shined like silk.

And then when the time for the students' names starting with 'M' were finally called. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco stood up as aristocratically as ever but lacked his old arrogance before the war. Gabrielle feasted her eyes on him the whole time but he didn't even spare her a glance. Hermione looked up from her writing as Draco's name was called and caught him staring at her. They both blushed and Hermione looked away, totally embarrassed on what just transpired.

Finally, the roll call ended with Zabini's name being called and they proceeded to the groupings. Professor Wright magically grouped them according to their talents and he magically posted them on the bulletin board for the students to see later on after the meeting was done.

"That will be your group for the rest of the year. You are divided into five sub-committees. The decoration group, the music group, the dance group, the food and beverage group and the last group is the programme planning group. You are all required to participate. Those who are slacking off will be reported as soon as possible by your group leaders. I have assigned five leaders for each of the five groups. Those leaders will report directly to the Head Boy or Head Girl which will then be reported to me. If some problems occur, please don't hesitate to approach me or the Heads," Professor Wright took out a golden pocket watch and then looked at the time.

"It's almost eight. You are all dismissed. The next meeting will be announced via owls again. See you all in a while," he gave a hand signal to indicate to them to scurry off and the students immediately dispersed to get ready for supper.

Blaise and Hermione had to give the list of students to Professor Wright so Pansy and Draco stayed behind as well. "Here's the list Professor. All cleared," Blaise said good-humouredly.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger. I'm glad that I'm able to work with such capable students as yourselves," and then seeing Pansy and Draco he smiled warmly at the two. "Hello there, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson. I see you lot have been practicing House Unity a lot these days."

"It's been fun," Pansy smiled back. "Actually, I haven't had this much fun in years. It's good for a change. I don't wanna spend my last year holding grudges and prejudices against Muggleborns and blah, blah, blah."

Professor Wright gave out a hearty laugh which all made them grin wider. He really was an extraordinarily kind teacher. One of the best they ever had and they haven't even seen him teach. "I'm glad to hear that you've all set aside your differences." He gave a meaningful glance at Draco that seemed as if he knew his deepest secret and his feelings for Hermione. Draco blushed but the professor just smiled.

"Curious, indeed," he muttered inaudibly.

"Well, Sir, we'll see you on Saturday during class," Hermione said and bid him farewell.

"Yes. Till then," Professor Wright followed their retreating forms with his suddenly sad eyes. They all looked happy. Contented. Young and alive. Without a care in the world. Just like he used to when he was their age. When all was well. Before everything changed.

####

"Professor Wright is one hot prof!" Pansy sighed dreamily as they walked their way to their respective common rooms. "He's so young! I can't believe we got so lucky to have him as a professor. I'll most definitely NOT miss a single meeting. I swear."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, he is quite a charmer."

"Ho ho! I think Granger's got a crush!" Blaise teased but Hermione just shook her head.

"That's like a taboo, right? Student-teacher relationships?"

"But it's still romantic," Pansy sighed again.

"Whatever, Pans," Blaise winked.

"'Ello," a beautiful girl with long blonde hair walked towards them, her eyes smiling with her full lips. "My name eez Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour. Eet eez a pleazure to meet yoo all."

"Hey," Blaise said suavely. "My name's Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. And this beautiful girl here," she indicated Hermione who blushed. "Is _the_ Hermione Granger. You know, 'Smartest Witch of the Century?'"

"P-pansy..." Hermione tried to stop her.

"And yoo?" she smiled shyly at Draco who suddenly felt uncomfortable under her stare. He knew that this girl meant trouble even if she looked like an angel and all that.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he muttered.

"Vell then, Draco. I 'ope I'll be seeing you around," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked up at him with big eyes. Pansy wanted to strangle her, Hermione still blushed and felt surprisingly jealous of the girl, while Blaise looked envious of the attention Gabrielle was giving his friend.

"Well, duh! We're in the same school," Pansy mumbled grumpily.

Gabrielle gave her a confused look and then returned her gaze at Draco. "Till next time, then. Draco," she gave one last gorgeous smile to each of them and walked away.

When she was gone, Pansy and Draco sighed in relief. "What was that all about?" Draco asked as he stroked his blonde hair.

"She fancies you, mate. Damn it, you always get the good ones," Blaise said with envy.

"Ugh, you can have her Blaise. Honestly, what a bimbo!" Pansy said in wild fury.

"Yeah, you can have her," Draco agreed. "She sort of creeps me out."

"Why?" Hermione suddenly asked. "You don't like pretty girls like her? I mean, you'd make a perfect couple."

"And you, baby," Blaise gave her a smirk. "Sound jealous."

"What? Of course not! I was merely curious."

Draco stood there, a little surprised and transfixed on Hermione's blushing form. Maybe... Just maybe... He actually had a chance. He gave her a genuine smile which completely threw Hermione off guard.

"I prefer intelligent women to those who just have a pretty face," Draco said softly but they all heard him.

Blaise and Pansy grinned at that. He was finally making a small step forward. Draco and Hermione continued staring at each other as if they were the only two people in the world, Draco with gentle eyes and a heartwarming smile and Hermione with her eyes wide open and her lips slightly parted in surprise.

_What's happening to me? _They both thought.

Then suddenly, "Achooo!" Hermione sneezed, finally breaking their staring competition.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm... I'm fine. Must be a mild allergic reaction to something," she answered as she searched her pockets for her handkerchief but couldn't find it anywhere. "Oh, crap..."

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"I think I might've left my hanky in the Great Hall," she answered. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later." And she hurried back to the direction of the Great Hall, leaving the three Slytherins staring after her.

Blaise and Pansy recovered quickly from their trance but Draco continued to stare at Hermione as she slowly disappeared from sight. The two of them started chuckling and giggling at their friend's cute show of affection towards the girl they both thought Draco would never spare a second glance to. He's definitely head-over-heels in love with Hermione Granger.

"Say mate, why don't you go follow her?" Blaise asked as he put a shoulder around Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes with irritation and shrugged Blaise's arm off of him. "Oh just leave me alone, you git," he muttered with a low tone.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Pansy beamed and the hallway suddenly rang with Draco's intense and well-thought-of curses and profanities.

####

"W-what did you put in this?" Reed asked as he started to feel drowsy after eating his dinner. "Cole... How could you?"

"I didn't poison you, Reed," Cole answered with a bored look. "You're over-reacting. I just put some Sleeping Draught on your food and you act as if I just tried to kill you."

"Why? What... What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Azkaban. Now, go to sleep..."

"Azka..." Cole lifted the boy and brought him to his bed. He tucked the boy in and stroked his hair.

"I promise you, Reed. When this is all over, you'll be free. For now, I will avenge your sister. Forgive me for this." He summoned the door open and said, "Come here." A beautiful woman entered the room. "You're coming with me." And together, they left with a pop as they disapparated to Azkaban.

It was another stormy night there. He took out his mask, put it on and took out another one for his beautiful companion. They walked towards the entrance and found a guard sitting there almost in the pit of slumber.

He immediately woke up once he sensed a presence. He squinted his eyes and then when they focused, he saw a tall man wearing a mask and a petite woman who was also wearing one.

"Who goes there?" the guard asked, trying to hide his fear as he scrambled to find his wand.

Cole drew his wand and pointed it at the guard, "Imperio." The guard immediately succumbed to the curse. "Now, take this portkey and forget about all you've seen. Good bye," he said as he handed the portkey to the guard. The guard vanished leaving Cole and his companion alone with the resident prisoners of Azkaban.

"Let's go," he muttered and the two of them ran inside to inspect the cells. They found the Deatheaters on one cell, looking extremely battered and tortured enough. But it wasn't enough, thought Cole. _Never_.

"Now..."

"Crucio," the woman muttered and a Deatheater immediately recoiled in pain. "CRUCIO!"

Cole grinned maniacally as all of the Deatheaters were tortured by the two of them. Ten minutes later, he grew bored that's why the woman randomly hit the Deatheaters with, "Avada Kedavra!"

Until finally there were only a few were left. The two of them exited the prison and when they got outside Cole muttered, "Fiendfyre." And the wizarding prison started burning up with the cursed fire. The two of them watched as the walls of Azkaban started crumbling through the flames and Cole laughed cold-heartedly as he heard the screams of agony of those he'd left alive.

"This is only the beginning. This is REVENGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Guys I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I won't be surprised if you all hate me but I've been pretty busy. I can't imagine how things will be even more hectic in a few weeks, months and even years. I'm sort of gonna be part of something big (which I can't tell you yet just in case I get in or not). But don't you guys worry coz I'll surely finish this story. We have a long way to go so please just be patient. Leave some reviews! I'll answer if you want to know about some things regarding what I've been up to the past few weeks and month. Belated Happy Christmas and New Year! Oh and Kung Hei Fat Choi!

Love lots,

Ish :*

P.S: Thanks for those wonderful reviews some of you left last time. I hope you continue the support of this fic!


End file.
